Por Amor
by Persefone-San
Summary: AU. Yaoi Kamus era um jovem pobre que se via na responsabilidade de cuidar sozinho de seus 2 irmãos, um estando com uma séria doença. Sem conseguir emprego, viuse forçado a se prostituir para pagar os tratamentos. Um acidente poderia mudar sua vida?
1. Atropelamento

**N/A.: **Finalmente reparei o primeiro capítulo e ele está em minha conta. Em breve ou outros estarão aqui, assim como a continuação. Agradeço, novamente, a todos que acompanharam a fic e que compreenderam porque estou fazendo isso. Agradeço também pelas lindas reviews que recebi e antecipadamente pelas que poderei vir a receber (todas serão respondidas). Para quem a lia, espero que continue acompanhando; e para quem ainda não leu, espero que tenha uma agradável leitura.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Todos os direitos à Masami Kurumada e cia. Este capítulo foi originalmente elaborado com a participação da Drica de Áries.

* * *

_**Por Amor**_

**1- Atropelamento**

Uma noite quente e comum na cidade de Nova York. Passava das dez e o movimento nas ruas estava longe de terminar.

Um ruivo estava em uma boate situada num bairro classe média-alta, reconhecida por sempre ser muito freqüentada. Sentou em um banco ao lado do balcão e pediu um uísque. Precisava de alguma bebida forte. Bebericava enquanto observava o ambiente que lhe era tão familiar; as pessoas dançando seguindo as batidas da música... Sentia inúmeros olhares, tanto femininos quanto masculinos, frequentemente voltados para si. Tinha consciência que chamava atenção, cada gesto seu sendo sensual.

Notou quando um rapaz aproximou-se. Ele tinha cabelos longos azuis e olhos esverdeados. Estava extremamente bem vestido, todo em negro, e possuía um olhar lascivo, muito sedutor.

– Quer conversar? Vejo que está só... – O jovem de cabelos azuis recostou ao seu lado, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Depende. O que teria a me oferecer para me convencer a aceitar sua companhia? – depositou o copo já vazio no balcão.

– Que tal um drink, como começo, enquanto nos conhecemos melhor? – Sorriu sarcástico. Logo entendeu do que se tratava.

– É, acho que vou aceitar o convite, senhor...?

– Kanon. – fez um breve sinal ao garçom e fez os pedidos.

Como o ruivo já imaginava, foi só questão de uma rápida conversa para que seu mais novo cliente começasse a passar a mão em si e a dar cantadas cada vez mais ousadas, obviamente por causa das bebidas.

Não demorou e o rapaz o chamou para sua casa. Era um apartamento grande e bem dividido, com enfeites elegantes e de bom gosto.

Mal haviam chegado, Kanon já começou a beijar seu pescoço despir seu corpo. O ruivo retribuía às carícias habilmente. Em sua face estampava um sorriso safado que sempre usava como disfarce para sua angústia.

Kanon era bruto, arrancando as roupas do ruivo de qualquer jeito, arranhando-o com força. O outro sabia que seria mais uma noite longa...

Após as marcas em seu corpo, que lhe deixavam todo dolorido, o rapaz pegou o dinheiro, vestiu-se e retirou-se friamente, como sempre fazia.

Kanon havia adorado o achado da noite e prometeu para si mesmo procurá-lo novamente e tê-lo por várias noites.

Assim que alcançou a rua, Kamus, o ruivo, começou a pensar em sua vida um tanto medíocre.

Começara a se prostituir para pagar o tratamento do irmão mais novo, Hyoga, que estava no hospital e para sustentar o outro irmãozinho, Issak, que estava fazendo companhia para o mais novo.

Toda noite tinha que aturar cantadas e engraçadinhos que o queriam em sua cama, se sujeitar a humilhações e sempre agüentar os sádicos que cruzavam seu caminho só para conseguir o dinheiro. A vida era realmente dura. Uma fina e dolorosa lágrima deixou seus olhos, afagando seu rosto alvo e belo. Sentia nojo de si, apenas em pensar nas pessoas que o tocaram e viriam a tocá-lo, em suas roupas que sempre voltavam bagunçadas, com cheiro de outros ou até com rasgões.

Atravessava a rua principal imerso em pensamentos, não percebendo o carro que dobrava a esquina e vinha em sua direção, em alta velocidade.

O motorista freou bruscamente ao ver o rapaz, mas o acidente foi inevitável.

Quando o ruivo se deu conta, os faróis estavam sobre si. Ouviu um cantar de pneus, olhando na direção com os olhos assustados. Ficara paralizado. Sentiu uma forte pancada acompanhada de uma dor alucinante, dando-se conta que estava no chão em instantes.

OoOoOoOoO

Miro estava dirigindo pelas ruas de Nova York, revoltado. Era um grande empresário dono de uma famosa gravadora que herdou de seu pai. Sempre mimado, foi de ter às mãos tudo o que queria, mas gostava de fugir um pouco de sua vidinha perfeita. Fazia o tipo de "não me importo com ninguém além de mim!", mas, a verdade era que se importava com os outros.

Falava no celular aos berros com um dos seus diretores de marketing. Acabara de chegar de uma viagem, estava irritado e pisava fundo no acelerador. Virou uma esquina sem perder muito a velocidade, desligando o celular e jogando-o no acento do carona balbuciando alguns palavrões.

Apenas um breve desviar de atenção.

Quando viu, estava quase em cima de um rapaz que paralisou ao ver os faróis. Miro freou bruscamente, cantando os pneus, mas foi inevitável.

Saiu do carro o mais depressa possível para prestar socorro. Como alguém poderia aparecer no meio da pista de uma hora pra outra?

Porque isso tinha de acontecer logo com ele?

Abaixou-se para observar o acidentado.

O rapaz caído estava com os olhos semi-cerrados. O corpo deveria estar dormente pelo impacto. O olhou brevemente, perdendo a consciência em seguida.

Miro quase se desesperou. Sabia que não devia ser boa coisa o outro ter perdido a consciência.

Lembrou dos conceitos básicos: nunca tocar no ferido e chamar por ajuda especializada o quanto antes. Prontamente voltou pro carro, pegando seu celular para chamar uma ambulância. Passou o endereço, desligando o aparelho e voltando para o lado da vítima. Havia deixado os faróis ligados sobre o jovem, para facilitar o socorro. Por sorte era madrugada e não havia movimentação nas ruas.

Em poucos minutos chegou a ambulância para levarem o rapaz, ainda inconsciente, para o hospital. Miro apagou os faróis de seu carro, estacionando-o e trancando.

Foi na ambulância.

OoOoOoOoO

– O... O que houve...? – Murmurou baixinho, tentando imaginar onde estava e porque sentia tanta dor pelo corpo e em especial em sua cabeça.

Kamus acordou reconhecendo estar num quarto de hospital, grande e confortável. Sentiu sua perna doer. Quando a tocou, pode notar que ela estava engessada. Sua cabeça latejava e via-se com boa parte do corpo enfaixado, usando apenas um short leve.

Deu uma olhada melhor no local e acabou por deparar-se com um belo rapaz dormindo, desconfortavelmente, numa poltrona do quarto. Observou-o atentamente, tentando se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos. O cara, a casa, o carro, o atropelamento, um ser desconhecido e mais nada. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um médico que adentrara no quarto, sorrindo.

– Bom dia senhor...?

– Kamus... – falou baixo. Ainda estava confuso.

– Como se sente? – o médico abaixou o lençol até a cintura do ruivo, olhando as ataduras pouco ensangüentadas.

– Bem, eu acho... Mesmo com a perna quebrada e minha cabeça latejando.

– Isso é bom. Você chegou aqui em estado grave e quase teve um traumatismo craniano.

– Como vim parar aqui?

– Aquele rapaz o acompanhou até aqui. – indicou Miro.

Kamus se ajeitou na cama. Tentou sentar, mas não conseguiu em decorrência dos ferimentos.

– Não se esforce, senhor Kamus. Seu estado não é muito favorável. – o médico o precavia.

O rapaz da poltrona finalmente começava a acordar.

– E quando eu vou poder sair daqui? – Falou preocupado, para o doutor.

– 48 horas em observação. E fora daqui, duas semanas, no mínimo, sem qualquer esforço físico. – entregou-lhe um comprimido com um pouco d'água. – Tome, aliviará suas dores.

O ruivo tomou o remédio e recostou-se, suspirando. O médico cumprimentou o moreno ali presente e retirou-se.

– É até pouco pro seu estado! – o rapaz que até então estivera calado se meteu, coçando os olhos de forma infantil.

– E quem é você? – Kamus perguntou sem qualquer emoção.

– Chamo-me Miro. Eu... – começou dizer com um sorriso.

– Muito obrigado por ter me atropelado, senhor Miro... – Falou com ironia, interrompendo o outro – ... e por me dar uma perna quebrada.

O sorriso de Miro murchou tão rápido como apareceu. Kamus viu e se arrependeu por ter sido tão grosso com ele, afinal, o rapaz, apesar de tê-lo atropelado, o socorreu. Coisa que muitos não fariam.

– Desculpe-me. Sei que sou o culpado disso tudo, mas eu pretendo te ajudar enquanto não puder sair ou trabalhar. Se quiser, telefono para sua família e patrão para informar do ocorrido e...

– Tudo bem, esqueça. – disse num tom frio, tentando inutilmente se acomodar na cama.

– Pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa! Diga-me, você tem algum parente? – Miro aproximou-se. Pegou o lençol que cobria parte do corpo de Kamus e o puxou, para cobri-lo novamente.

– ... – o ruivo decidiu por dar uma chance no jovem, que parecia uma boa pessoa. Não tinha grande escolha mesmo. – Tenho dois irmãos, um chamado Hyoga que está internado e outro chamado Issak. Mas não quero que recebam essa notícia, ficariam preocupados e não quero isso.

– Entendo. O que o Hyoga tem? – demonstrou preocupação. Agora entendia porque o ruivo foi tão ríspido. Estava pensando nos irmãos.

– Hemofilia. Uma doença de sangue. Qualquer corte pode matá-lo e ele tem hemorragias constantes. Precisa de transfusões... Tem de ficar internado. – Foi inevitável seu olhar melancólico. – E eu precisava trabalhar, eu quem pago a conta.

– Quantos anos eles têm? – entendia a preocupação do outro. Pagar por uma internação não era nada barato.

– Hyoga tem cinco e Isaak onze.

Miro parou pra refletir um pouco. Se fosse em outra ocasião, já tinha mandado tudo para o diabo que o carregue e voltado para casa, deixando uma boa quantia em dinheiro para as despesas do atropelado.

Detestava que o tratassem com ignorância. Mas achou que o certo seria ajudar o rapaz, afinal, a culpa foi sua por dirigir ao telefone. Principalmente ao saber que aquele jovem era responsável por duas crianças. Não custaria nada ajudar no tratamento do irmão dele neste período, afinal, era economicamente bem de vida.

– Eu vou te ajudar. Pode deixar que vou arcar com todas as despesas de seu irmão, enquanto estiver assim. – Falou simpaticamente.

– Não pedi sua ajuda!

– E nem precisaria! Estou me oferecendo, a culpa do acidente foi minha, então, é minha obrigação lhe ajudar. – O repreendeu. – Enquanto não puder trabalhar, eu me responsabilizarei por vocês três. Agora deixe de ser teimoso, mude essa cara rabugenta e volte a descansar. É tudo o que precisa se preocupar agora. E nem pense em contestar algo do que disse!

Kamus não disse nada, observando-o por um bom tempo, sério. Cansado e sob efeito do remédio, voltou a dormir. Depois pensaria se aceitaria a ajuda do outro.

Miro voltara para a poltrona onde estava sentado e ficou velando o sono do outro. Estava decidido. Iria ajudar aquele teimoso até que ele melhorasse!

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Tendo alta

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim ao Mestre Masami Kurumada. Este capítulo foi originalmente elaborado com a ajuda de minha ex-parceira Drica de Áries.

* * *

**2- Tendo Alta.**

A claridade adentrava no recinto anunciando um novo dia. Kamus acordava ainda meio tonto. Via-se estar sozinho. Já estava há dois dias naquele ambiente hospitalar e sentia-se incomodado com isso – Só imaginava como seus irmãozinhos estavam agüentando.

Odiava aqueles remédios que só faziam-no dormir, detestava a dor que sentia, e ainda aqueles enfermeiros que trocavam as ataduras e o tocavam... Sabia que faria alguns exames naquele dia e rezava, mesmo sem acreditar em Deus, por ter alta. Pediria ao médico que o recomendasse um remédio para dor e tentaria dar um jeito no resto.

Pensou melhor.

Se perfeito não havia conseguido um emprego descente, não seria com uma perna quebrada e o corpo feito múmia que conseguiria. E quem iria querer pagar para se deitar com alguém naquele estado deplorável?

Pôs as mãos no rosto, respirando fundo procurando não perder a cabeça. Agora que sua racionalidade retornava, vencendo os efeitos dos medicamentos, via que estava sem opção, senão aceitar a oferta do desconhecido. Deslizou as mãos pelo rosto, descansando os braços ao lado do corpo em seguida, desanimado.

– Mais uma humilhação... – murmurou para si.

– Que humilhação seria? Posso saber? – Miro entrou no quarto, já com outra roupa, assustando Kamus. Trazia outra sacola consigo.

– Nada. – Falou friamente, cerrando os olhos.

Miro o encarou por uns tempos, sério. De fato Kamus era um homem lindo. Tinha traços delicados e um olhar incrivelmente congelante. Parecia até não se importar com nada nem ninguém – e acreditaria nisso – se não fosse pelo fato dos irmãos.

O médico adentrou no quarto, despertando Miro de seus devaneios. Um enfermeiro o acompanhava, levando uma cadeira de rodas.

– Bom dia. – o médico cumprimentou-os, simpático.

– Bom dia, doutor. – falou milo

– Bom dia. – o ruivo respondeu, educado.

– Como se sente, meu paciente?

– Bem. Apenas um pouco dolorido, mas acredito que seja normal, depois de tudo.

– De fato, é. – aproximou-se para examinar as ataduras. – Vim buscá-lo para fazer os exames.

Kamus olhou para a cadeira de rodas e fez uma careta. Não aceitava a situação, mas se conformava.

– Sim. Podemos ir... – respondeu.

Miro sentou na poltrona, acompanhando com o olhar o doutor e o enfermeiro colocarem-no na cadeira. O rapaz foi levado, voltando apenas algumas horas depois.

O médico levou-o novamente ao quarto – onde Miro aguardava – na cadeira de rodas.

– Senhor Miro, os exames deram um excelente resultado. Ele já pode ir para casa, mas preferiria que alguém o acompanhasse no mínimo pelas duas semanas que informei anteriormente.

– Não se preocupe. Tomarei providências. – Miro falou formalmente. – E na alimentação?

– Ele está liberado para o que quiser. – sorriu.

– Certo... Muito obrigado! – falou animado com a notícia.

O médico deixou Kamus no quarto com o moreno, fechando a porta ao sair.

– Que providências? – o ruivo perguntou assim que se viu à sós com o moreno de cabelos e olhos azuis.

– Onde moras? – Miro rebateu.

– Não te importa! Que providências?

– Certo, então irá para a minha casa.

Kamus arregalou um pouco os olhos, estremecendo perante tal afirmação. Não pôde evitar pensar que seria usado mesmo nas condições em que se encontrava.

Miro notou a mudança abrupta na expressão do ruivo.

– O que foi?

– Nada... Mas o que pretende, me levando para sua casa? – procurou voltar àquele semblante de total indiferença.

– Cuidar de você. Estou... de férias, posso fazer isso. – respondeu num sorriso.

– Não quero que gaste de seu dinheiro e seu tempo comigo, eu... – Kamus tentou falar, mas travou ao ver o outro se aproximando.

– Não quero saber e não se preocupe com dinheiro. Apenas se recupere, pelo amor de Deus! – falou sério, logo sorrindo. Empurrou a cadeira até a beira da cama, onde deixou a sacola que levara. – Consegue ficar de pé?

– Sim, consigo... – observava o outro com rabo-de-olho. Sentia suas mãos frias. Estava nervoso e desconfiado.

O moreno ajudou-o a levantar, afastando um pouco a cadeira. Olhou para Kamus, que trajava apenas uma camisola de hospital. O rapaz não o encarava em momento algum.

Miro retirou da sacola algumas peças de roupa, pondo sobre a cama. Virou-se para o ruivo, pegando na barra da camisola, retirando-a. Kamus estremeceu ao sentir um sutil toque do moreno em seu corpo. Ao ver que estava nu na frente do outro, seu corpo retraiu, fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo de dor. Miro notou, fitando-lhe tristemente. Virou o rosto de Kamus para si, fazendo com que o encarasse. O ruivo, receoso, olhou nas belas orbes azuis.

– Não tem de ficar assim. Não lhe farei nada. Apenas o ajudarei a vestir-se... – falou suavemente.

Com o silêncio do rapaz, pegou a camiseta de cor vinho que levou e mostrou.

– Pode levantar os braços?

Kamus confirmou com a cabeça e os ergueu, lentamente, devido às dores. Miro o vestiu com cuidado, evitando tocá-lo. Pegou uma cueca e ajudou Kamus a se sentar na cama. Fechou os olhos – em respeito – e se abaixou para vesti-la. Levou a peça até os joelhos, ajudando-o a levantar novamente para que ele terminasse de vesti-la. Pegou a bermuda preta e ajudou o ruivo a sentar-se na cama novamente, para facilitar. Colocou as duas pernas, tomando um cuidado maior com a quebrada, na calça e o deixou de pé, puxando a peça até o quadril. Largou-a para que o próprio Kamus a abotoasse e fechasse o zíper.

O ruivo não entendeu tal atitude. Era a primeira vez em anos que teve seu corpo respeitado. Fechou o zíper, olhando o grego em seguida.

– ... Obrigado... por me ajudar...

– Não agradeça. – Miro sorria abertamente, mostrando-se muito simpático – Agora vamos sair daqui!

Ajudou o rapaz a sentar novamente na cadeira de rodas e começou a empurrá-lo para fora do quarto.

Fora do hospital, Kamus viu-se ser levado para um carro negro e elegante, estacionado. Miro abriu a porta do carona, ajudando o ruivo a entrar, e fechou novamente. Pelo espelho retrovisor, o rapaz pôde notar que Miro entrara novamente no hospital, levando a cadeira de rodas, e voltava em minutos com um par de muletas e uma pequena sacola.

O rapaz abriu a porta do lado do motorista. Com cuidado colocou ou objetos no banco de trás e entrou, batendo a porta. Ligou o carro, manobrou e saiu.

Kamus observava pela janela as ruas. Estava sem jeito com tudo, mas uma pergunta não deixava sua mente, até que notou estar sendo levado para um bairro classe alta.

– O que o faz confiar em um completo desconhecido em sua casa? – perguntou intrigado.

– O simples fato de que você mal pode andar sozinho. Sem contar que há muitos seguranças em minha casa… – riu – Seria difícil você tentar qualquer coisa contra mim.

Kamus virou a cara, numa expressão indescritível.

– Como imaginei, você é rico. Quem sabe até milionário... – falou indiferente. Desde que viu Miro o respeitando, sentiu que poderia confiar nele; sentiu algo que não saberia explicar. Queria que fossem amigos, mas provavelmente a classe social não permitiria.

A sociedade mais uma vez o faria só.

– Podemos dizer que tenho meus trocados quando preciso... – começou a rir, chamando a atenção do outro novamente.

Miro era lindo e só agora Kamus reparava. Os cabelos azuis longos e ondulados caindo pelas costas, os olhos num azul claro, com um brilho forte e vívido, humor agradável, a pele morena, os lábios bem desenhados, pela blusa justa pode notar um físico excepcional...

No que estava pensando ao reparar nisso? Nunca foi disso!

– Algum problema? – Miro perguntou vendo o rosto confuso de Kamus.

O rapaz olhou pela janela e viu estarem nos jardins de uma grande mansão. O carro estacionado e o moreno olhando-o preocupado.

– Hã? Não, nenhum... – ficou sem graça. – Linda sua casa. – desconversou, falando naturalmente.

– É... é bonita. – Falou com descaso.

Desceu do carro, pegando as muletas e a sacolinha. Deu a volta e abriu a porta do carona. Kamus viu-o fazer um sinal. Pouco depois um homem estava parado ao lado de Miro, vestido em terno preto. Era alto, aparentava ser forte e tinha um olhar gentil, mas tremeu com a visão do sujeito.

Ficou pálido.

– Kanon? – o ruivo perguntou quase num murmúrio.

– Kamus, esse é meu amigo e um de meus seguranças: Saga. – o moreno apresentou sem notar o estado em que o ruivo ficara.

– Saga... – repetiu. Queria aceitar que não era o mesmo da noite do atropelamento.

O segurança, cortês, fez um gesto com a cabeça, saldando-o.

– Sim. Vejo que o senhor conhece meu irmão. – sorriu gentilmente. Kamus ainda o olhava incrédulo.

– Saga, ajude-o a subir, por favor... E me acompanhe até o quarto. Cuidado que ele está com ferimentos pelo corpo. – Miro disse, abrindo o porta-malas do carro, pegando mais sacolas com o símbolo de uma grife da cidade.

– Claro. – Saga abaixou, puxando com delicadeza o rapaz pelo braço, erguendo-o.

Kamus estava paralisado. O mesmo perfume cítrico. A mesma cor de olhos... Sua mão gelada o denunciaria, se alguém a tocasse. Em plena saúde, não temeria, mas sentia-se frágil naquele estado, o que o perturbava.

Miro, com as mãos cheias de bolsas, bateu a porta do carro, voltando a encarar o ruivo com um sorriso.

– Não fique com raiva por ser carregado, mas o defeito desta casa é que tem muitas escadas. – apontou para a entrada. Foi quando Kamus notou os degraus que levariam a porta de entrada. – E os quartos também ficam no andar de cima. Você não pode se esforçar.

– ... – o rapaz não tinha nada a dizer. Apenas observava tudo com atenção. Só conseguia Sentir seu corpo latejar, devido aos músculos tensos.

Saga o apoiava com cuidado. Vez ou outra se pegava olhando o homem que levava.

Kamus se espantou com a casa. Tudo muito claro, janelas grandes com cortinas beges que pendiam até o chão, as paredes em tom pastel e móveis em mogno. Quadros de grandes pintores pendiam pelas paredes.

Miro ia apontando para as portas indicando o que eram, apresentando a residência. De fato, o moreno deveria ser um milionário.

Subiram a escadaria que lavava ao andar superior e abriu a última porta do lado direito de um corredor. Esperou que Saga entrasse com Kamus e entrou em seguida.

O ruivo desvencilhou-se de Saga e caminhou devagar até a cama, sentando-se. Era suficientemente orgulhoso para não ficar tão dependente.

Saga recebeu o pedido de que se retirasse e obedeceu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Bom, Kamus. Apresento-lhe seu quarto. – falou sorrindo, pondo as bolsas grandes sobre a cama, apoiou as muletas na parede ao lado oposto ao que Kamus estava e pôs a menor sacola sobre o criado mudo. – Não tem muita coisa porque me mudei há pouco tempo...

Kamus olhou em sua volta, abismado. O quarto era enorme, mas no mesmo estilo de decoração do resto da casa. Tinha um grande guarda-roupa embutido e uma outra porta que deduziu que seria uma suíte. Dois criado-mudos e um móvel de frente para os pés da cama com TV plasma, enorme, e DVD. Ao lado do móvel, um grande aparelho de som dos mais modernos, negro.

– Você está brincando... E não precisa me deixar num quarto desses. Não ligo pra luxo. – Olhou para Miro novamente. Ficou curioso com as bolsas e saber de onde ele havia vindo, afinal, pode notar um sotaque diferente. – E de onde você é? Que bolsas são essas?

– Calma... – riu. – Sou grego e essas bolsas são roupas que comprei pra você. – Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ia começar a falar quando foi interrompido pelo outro. – Antes de tudo, você bem sabe que não tem nada aqui. Comprei tudo de acordo com o tamanho da roupa que vestia quando o acidente aconteceu. Aquelas estavam estragadas e manchadas de sangue... Foram jogadas fora. Desculpa.

– Non se desculpe. – não sabia nem o que dizer.

– Você não é daqui também, é?

– Sou francês. – Respondeu simplesmente.

– Você é muito amigável quando quer... Sempre ouvi dizer que os franceses eram metidos e arrogantes, mas você não é. – o garoto ficou sem graça com o comentário.

Miro sorriu, abrindo as sacolas e mostrando as peças de roupa. Não eram muito o seu estilo, mas tinha de admitir que eram bonitas. Em pouco tempo ouviu uma batida na porta.

A empregada pedindo para entrar.

O grego permitiu e mandou que arrumasse tudo em seu devido lugar.

Kamus apenas observava.

Na sacola menor, que estava sobre o criado, Miro tirou umas cartelas de comprimido, esparadrapo, ataduras e gaze, junto de um frasco de remédio.

A empregada arrumou tudo e perguntou se seu patrão desejava mais alguma coisa. Miro apenas olhou o francês e sorriu.

– Quero para o jantar um prato francês. Confiarei em sua escolha, não me decepcione. E para acompanhamento o melhor vinho, aproveitando que ainda não tomou remédio algum. Como sobremesa... também algo francês. Sirva aqui, neste quarto.

– Sim senhor. – A empregada retirou-se para cumprir com o pedido.

– Pra que tudo isso? – o jovem olhava-o sério.

– Você é meu convidado e quero agradá-lo. – respondeu simplesmente.

– Já disse que não precisava...

– Oras... não vamos discutir isso.

Miro dispôs-se a ficar e conversar com Kamus até a hora do jantar. Foi uma refeição leve e o grego apreciava os saborosos pratos franceses.

Comeram ouvindo músicas suaves. Miro havia lhe mostrado uma série de cds, mas o escolhido pelo francês havia sido o da cantora Enya.

OoOoOoOoO

Miro olhou o relógio.

Já marcava onze da noite e nem haviam percebido o tempo passar.

– É melhor trocarmos os curativos para que você possa descansar. – falou preocupado. Kamus apenas o olhou. – Nem vi o tempo passar. Vou te ajudar a desencostar da almofada e a tirar a camisa, certo? – Falou com cautela.

– ... Sim... – Kamus deixou-se ser erguido e facilitou na retirada da blusa.

O grego foi tirando com cuidado as ataduras usadas, revelando aos poucos a pele alva do tronco do francês, juntamente de arranhões profundos – reconheceu serem tanto de unhas quanto pelo acidente – , marcas de dentes e hematomas.

O francês estava com a face rosada. Tinha vergonha pelas marcas das que Kanon deixara. Por Miro a estar vendo abertamente. Pelo toque suave que recebia que o fazia estremecer – mas não de dor...

Toque suave? Desde quando isso acontecia com ele?

O grego logo terminou os curativos e ajudou a vestir-lhe com outra camisa. Ajeitou a cama e deitou seu convidado. Cobriu-lhe com um lençol grosso e ligou o ar condicionado.

Desligou o som.

– Não sou uma boneca de porcelana... Não tem de cuidar de mim assim, como se eu fosse frágil... – Falou incomodado.

Miro apenas riu do comentário.

– Amanhã de manhã eu apareço de novo. Meu quarto fica logo em frente se precisar de algo. – Pôs seu celular ao lado de Kamus, no criado mudo. – Qualquer coisa, se não te ouvir, apenas aperte duas vezes o botão de ligar que disca automático para o telefone em meu quarto.

– Está bem... Boa noite! – sem jeito.

– Boa noite! – sorriu. Foi até a porta, apagou a luz e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kamus esticou um braço, acendendo o abajur ao seu lado.

Saber que passaria a noite em um lugar estranho e que suas condições físicas não eram das melhores o perturbava. Principalmente ao lembrar que lá havia um segurança idêntico ao homem que havia passado a última noite. Estava preocupado, mesmo que até aquele momento, o grego havia se mostrado uma boa pessoa.

Notava claramente que o outro não devia ter notado o que era. Que outra explicação teria? Só temia sua reação, caso descobrisse. Poderia continuar acreditando nele?

Acabou adormecendo em meio aos devaneios, vencido pelo cansaço.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoO

Bem, mais um revisado e alterado. Agradeço a paciência de todos. Mando um beijo especial para **Ilia Verseau, Carol-sana, Dark.ookami, Athenas de Áries, Shakinha, Bela Patty, Marin de Libra, Meiko Kimura, Chibiusa-chan, Nuriki-Riki, Paola Scorpio.**

Perséfone-san.


	3. O Grande Susto

**3- O grande susto**

Kamus abriu os olhos lentamente. Não se lembrava de outra noite que havia dormido tão tranquilamente. Na realidade, havia noites que mal dormia. Costumava fazê-lo pela manhã.

– Vejo que já acordou... A perna ainda está doendo muito? – uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos. Era Miro, que estava sentado na beira da cama e, pelo visto, fitava seu hóspede há algum tempo.

– Dói bem menos que ontem... – Kamus respondeu de prontidão, logo ficando sério e fechando a guarda. Não gostou de acordar e saber que não estava só no quarto.

– Que bom! Fiquei preocupado com o seu estado, mas fico melhor em saber que está bem. O que quer pro café da manhã? – perguntou gentilmente, mostrando um grande sorriso.

– Qualquer coisa. Não estou com muita fome.

– Certo. Mandarei servir e logo venho te buscar. – levantou, ainda sorrindo.

Kamus observou o alegre rapaz sair do quarto. Miro era gentil e doce, diferente das outras pessoas com que tinha que conviver todo dia. E, até o atual momento, não tinha tentado se aproveitar dele e havia respeitado sua privacidade, de certa forma. Talvez Miro realmente não tivesse más intenções com ele. Parecia um bom rapaz, mas não podia baixar a guarda.

Não demorou muito, logo estava sendo carregado por Saga – chefe da segurança e um dos melhores amigos de Miro – até uma mesa no jardim, onde o empresário o esperava.

Kamus ainda não havia se acostumado com aquele segurança, mas estava se esforçando. A semelhança era muito grande.

E que jardim! Flores muito coloridas enfeitavam a paisagem. Lírios, crisântemos, rosas, margaridas e muitas outras flores e frondosas árvores. A paisagem era encantadora.

Kamus ficou de boca aberta ao ver à mesa abarrotada de bolos e pães. Um café da manhã com tudo que se tinha direito. Olhou Miro, que se sentava na cadeira a sua frente, desligando o celular. Começou a se servir com calma, sendo acompanhado por um tímido Kamus.

– Espero que goste. Eu não sei o seu gosto, por isso mandei servir um pouco de tudo. – falou divertido. Miro tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto. A voz era suave e tratava-o com extrema gentileza e respeito. Isso irritou Kamus, que considerou tudo como sendo uma demonstração de pena.

– Não, está tudo ótimo. – olhava para Miro de forma fria. A idéia de que o outro só estava o ajudando por pura pena o incomodava. Não queria a pena de ninguém. Sempre fora auto-suficiente e não seria agora que dependeria justamente de um estranho.

Uma empregada entrou timidamente e foi até a mesa onde os dois estavam

– Senhor Miro, o senhor Ayacos está aqui para vê-lo.

– Hum... – limpou a boca com o guardanapo - Mande-o entrar, por favor!

A empregada saiu e um tempo depois um jovem rapaz de cabelos negros foi avistado por Kamus. Vestia preto, um visual bem gótico. Botas e luvas pretas de motoqueiro e dono de um olhar maroto.

O rapaz olhou rapidamente para Kamus, mas logo voltou à atenção ao seu amigo, ignorando-o.

– Bom dia, Miro! E então, conseguiu o pessoal que falta pra banda? – disse o rapaz, sentando-se displicentemente e catando uma torrada na mesa.

– Sim, só falta o baterista e o vocalista.

– Perfeito, já tenho alguém em mente para o baterista. – Ayacos deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Miro, ao perceber isso, já soube de cara quem era, mas resolveu não comentar. – E porque você não pode ser o vocalista?

– Só se não quiserem dar shows! Se esquece que não tenho tempo? Me conformo em ser compositor de algumas músicas...

– E como vai ficar isso, então? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Deixe. Quando eu encontrar alguém com voz e talento, será o vocalista. Não se preocupe que eu te aviso, criatura!

Ayacos apenas riu. Só se perguntava em que ano aquele projeto estaria completo.

Kamus escutava quieto a conversa e observava Miro discretamente. Ele parecia empolgado com o assunto e gesticulava bastante, o outro também parecia animado. Achava que estava sobrando por ali, sendo completamente ignorado, e sentia falta de seus irmãos. O estado de Hyoga ainda o preocupava. Ele poderia estar precisando de algo, no momento, e não estava lá para oferecer. Não parava de pensar nisso desde que acordara.

– Bom, era só isso. Ainda tenho algumas coisas à resolver. Até mais Miro! – Ayacos levantou, caminhando para a saída.

– Até, Ayacos. – Miro acenou para o amigo enquanto este se retirava do local.

Miro parou de sorrir ao encarar a face preocupada de Kamus, que este estava tão imerso em pensamentos que mal notou a mudança de expressão do outro.

– Preocupado com alguma coisa? – falou sério.

– Não, não foi nada. – Kamus despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz do grego.

– Pode falar. Será difícil te ajudar se você não me contar o que há de errado...

– Você tem irmãos? – perguntou o ruivo, inexpressivo.

– Não.

– Então não entende o que eu sinto...

– Como assim, o que sente?

– Eu... Esquece! Não é nada importante. – respondeu o francês, desviando o rosto.

– Não vou te forçar a falar, mas não posso te ajudar se você não me conta o que está acontecendo.

– ... - Kamus fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Abriu-os lentamente e ficou fitando um ponto qualquer na arquitetura da casa.

– Você já viu alguém que ama perecer e ficar entre a vida e a morte?

– Sim... - Miro abaixou a cabeça, tentando não lembrar de coisas do passado.

Como Miro poderia esquecer daquele fatídico dia que mudou sua vida para sempre? Como ele poderia esquecer o momento que tanto o atormentou em pesadelos cada vez mais reais e assustadores? Como poderia esquecer-se da morte de seus queridos pais, que tanto lhe ensinaram e o amaram?

_flashback_

Miro andava com seus pais. Estavam voltando de um longo passeio pelo parque, quando três homens entraram em sua frente, armados.

– Passe a carteira! - exigia o maior deles em tom ríspido.

Miro, com apenas oito anos, agarrou-se a mãe com os olhos arregalados. A mulher abraçou o filho assustado, enquanto o pai tentava obedecer aos ladrões.

Extremamente trêmulo, o homem não conseguia retirá-la de seu bolso. Percebeu, aterrorizado, que o objeto parecia estar grudado no bolso de sua calça. Já impaciente, um dos bandidos acreditou que ele estava fazendo corpo mole. Quando o homem fez um movimento que consideraram brusco, os bandidos assustaram-se e um outro integrante acertou um tiro no peito do milionário.

Os bandidos disparam mais dois tiros, um em Miro e outro em sua mãe, que pegaram de raspão. Ambos caíram no chão, e os bandidos começam a fugir. Miro olhou pra mãe ao seu lado, tinha esperanças de que ela ainda estivesse viva. Estava aterrorizado e deu graças quando a viu abrir os olhos marejados, sorrindo-lhe.

Miro perdeu a consciência e quando acordou, já estava no hospital ao lado de sua mãe. Foi um choque saber que ela não voltaria a andar, mas queria dar um apoio a ela.

Quatro anos depois o jovem grego perdera sua mãe para um câncer. Fora criado por um tio até os dezoito, quando assumiu a empresa que herdara de seus pais. Mesmo muito jovem, o grego havia sido bem preparado por seu tio. A empresa que recebera começou a prosperar em suas mãos e hoje era quase um império.

_fim do flashback_

– Miro? Miro! – o ruivo chamava ao ver o olhar perdido do empresário.

– O quê? – Miro acordou de seus pensamentos e voltou a fitar Kamus.

– Você parecia estar vivendo um pesadelo...

– Não foi nada... Só lembrei de umas coisas que não gostaria – Miro tentou dar um sorriso. Sem muito êxito.

– Entendo... Desculpe se a minha pergunta o fez relembrar momentos difíceis... – Kamus apertou a mão de Miro de forma solidária. Suspirou profundamente – Eu... Estou preocupado com meus irmãos. Principalmente com o Hyoga...

– Seu irmão doente?

– É. – voltou a ter seu olhar melancólico.

– Olha, hoje não posso fazer nada, porque tenho umas coisas pra resolver... Mas amanhã podemos visitar seu irmão no hospital.

– Obrigado! Preciso saber como ele está... Se precisa de algo...

– Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem. Como prometi eu irei pagar o tratamento do seu irmão enquanto não puder voltar ao seu trabalho. E, se quiser, pode ligar para eles depois. – sorriu.

– Mas posso não ter como lhe pagar por tudo depois...

– Não quero ser pago. – sorriu gentilmente – Falando em emprego, eu fiquei curioso. Em que você trabalha? Se não avisar seu patrão, vai acabar na rua... E arrumar emprego hoje em dia não é fácil...

– Eu quem o diga... E... Trabalho pra mim. Não tenho patrão.

– Isso me deixa ainda mais curioso, mas, se você não quer falar... – Miro olhou em seu relógio de pulso, que marcava quase nove horas – Céus, estou atrasado! Tenho que ir, nos vemos depois! O que precisar é só pedir às empregadas ou Saga, deixei tudo avisado a eles. – dito isso, Miro saiu apressado para o estacionamento.

Kamus o encarou com um esboço de sorriso em sua face. Não diria a Miro que era um garoto de programa. Não poderia revelar que, ao contrário do que o milionário parecia pensar, não era mais um homem puro e confiável. Não podia compartilhar sua sujeira com o gentil rapaz, mas também... Seria justo mentir? Não, não estava mentindo. Apenas omitindo, para o bem de ambos.

Sentia-se um lixo pelo que estava fazendo.

Sem esperar nada em troca, Miro estava cuidando do francês e este, por sua vez, estava escondendo seu outro lado. O lado que mais usava: O seu lado impuro! Nunca havia se sentido tão sujo, baixo e vil como agora! Kamus só não havia ainda desistido da própria vida por seus irmãos que contavam com ele.

Enquanto estava imerso em pensamentos, uma pequena figura se aproximou do rapaz e começou a lamber sua perna. Era um husky branco e bem peludo de olhos azuis. Ao perceber o animal, o francês paralisou. Assustou-se no momento, mas depois nem se mexia muito temendo ser mordido pelo cão. Era um estranho, facilmente poderia ser estranhado.

Uma garotinha corria chamando por um nome. Ao chegar no jardim, sorriu. O cachorro estava deitado próximo as pernas do francês enquanto este estava paralisado.

– Não se preocupa não tio, ele não morde. – disse a garotinha, meigamente.

– Q-quem é você? – perguntou mais calmo, ao reparar que o cão realmente era manso.

– Meu nome é Samanta, mas pode me chamar de Samy! Sou sobrinha do Miro. E esse – aproximou-se do cão. Retirou seu sapato e começou a acariciá-lo com o pé. – é o Zeus.

– Sobrinha...? – repetiu para si mesmo.

Uma sombra de dúvidas invadiu a mente de Kamus. Miro dissera que não tinha irmãos e agora essa garota dizia ser sobrinha dele? Então ele estava mentindo de alguma forma. Estaria o grego com boas intenções, realmente? Agora seria fácil, o ruivo mal caminhava sozinho, quem diria reagir ou mesmo correr? Kamus sabia que estava sendo fácil demais, que o outro estava sendo gentil demais! Não sentiu quando uma fina lágrima desceu por sua face. Se sem motivos algum o Grego mentiu sobre algo tão simples e insignificante, quem não garantia que ele mentira todo o tempo e com algo mais sério? Pensou que poderia começar a confiar nele, mas viu o erro que cometeu. Precipitou-se, coisa que nunca fez! Voltou a pensar em seus irmãos.

– Que foi tio? – a menina sentou à mesa para se servir. Vestia uma farda escolar que, aparentemente, deveria ser de um grande colégio.

– N-nada... – sua voz saía um pouco trêmula e ele estava pálido.

O francês queria ir embora o quanto antes e ver seus irmãos. Os únicos no mundo a quem realmente se mostrava e que confiava. Olhou a casa cercada de seguranças e até pensou em se levantar, mas sabia que se fosse da vontade de Miro, seria agarrado antes que desse o primeiro passo. Não evitou a repulsa, o asco ao imaginar que tipo de _coisas_ que Miro poderia estar preparando para ele, se estava de férias... Imaginava que o grego só aguardava que as marcas sumissem um pouco...

– O senhor está bem? Parece que tá doente... – a menina parou de comer, fitando Kamus. Estava se preocupando. – E quem é você? – perguntou a garotinha, com um tom de voz doce.

– Ele me atropelou e me trouxe para cá...

– Tio Miro te atropelou? É bem a cara dele. Você é bonito, qual seu nome?

– Kamus. – respondeu um pouco constrangido pelo elogio inocente.

– Acho melhor você ir descansar tio Kamus, você não parece bem. Pena que o tio Miro teve que sair...

A garotinha fitava Kamus curiosa. A menina tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, sua face expressava a mais pura inocência.

– É melhor irmos pra dentro de casa. Vou chamar alguém pra te ajudar!

O francês passou a tarde conversando com a menina, apesar de ainda estar atormentado com o fato de Miro mentir sobre os irmãos. A menina era muito simpática e doce, e muito inteligente. Quando a noite caiu Kamus e Samanta estavam conversando na sala, quando Miro chegou. A menina correu para dar um beijo no tio e Kamus lançou um olhar frio para o grego, que estranhou a atitude, mas não comentou nada. Resolveu esperar para interrogá-lo depois que a menina fosse dormir, o que não demorou.

– Porque mentiu? – Kamus foi o primeiro a falar.

– Eu menti? Sobre o quê? – perguntou, enquanto se dirigia ao sofá onde o outro estava, sentando-se ao lado dele.

– Sobre seus irmãos. Aquela menina disse que é sua sobrinha. – lançou um olhar frio na direção de Miro, que começou a ter um ataque de risos. – Do que está rindo?

– Ela não é minha sobrinha de verdade! Ela é filha de um primo meu. Esse meu primo morreu ano passado e eu resolvi cuidar dela. Só que ela me chama de tio e diz a todos que é minha sobrinha, entendeu?

Kamus olhava para Miro com uma cara abobalhada. Então o rapaz não havia mentido? Era somente um mal-entendido que o levou a passar o tarde preocupado! Kamus não sabia o que dizer, deve ter feito uma cara tão besta, que fez Miro parar de rir e olhar preocupado para ele.

– Está tudo bem Kamus?

– S-sim, claro. Eu só estou meio cansado. – disse, parecendo sair do transe.

– Espero que Samy não tenha te incomodado. Sabe como são as crianças, não sabem a hora de parar...

– Não! Ela é uma menina muito agradável para conversar. Quantos anos ela tem?

– Doze. É uma menina muito esperta e não se engane, ela é uma peste quando quer.

Miro deu um sorriso e ajudou o francês a subir.

Kamus passou horas pensativo. Mal conseguiu dormir, ansioso por ver os irmãos.

**Continua...**

OoOoOoOoO

Peço desculpas a todos pela demora. Não fiz muitas alterações neste capítulo por conta dele ter sido inicialmente feito por minha ex-parceira, Drica de Áries. Agradeço a todos que lêem ou relêem esta pequena, principalmente os que deixam revews, pois elas estimulam bastante. Farei o possível para adiantar o máximo possível, agora, dessa fic. Gostaria de mandar agradecimentos e beijos especiais para: **Paola Scorpio, Bela Patty, ****Srta. Meiko Kimura****, Layla Hamilton, Dark.ookami **e** TsukiTorres.**

07-03-07

Perséfone-san


	4. Descobrindo algumas coisas

**Disclaimer:** Saint seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. A personagem Samanta me pertence.

**4 - Descobrindo algumas coisas.**

Depois de dificuldades para dormir, Kamus finalmente descansou um pouco. Tinha ansiedade em ver seus irmãos e saber como estavam era tudo o que queria.

Viu que perdeu a hora e sentou-se na cama. Já não sentia mais seu corpo tão dolorido e suas feridas já estavam cicatrizando. Achou perfeito. Quanto mais rápido melhorasse, mais rápido sairia dali.

Ouviu baterem à porta.

– Entre! – falou com indiferença.

– Kamus... – Saga abriu a porta, vendo o ruivo sentado à beira da cama. Permaneceu ao lado da porta. – O Miro pediu para que viesse ver se já estava pronto e que o ajudasse a descer as escadas. Ele não pode vir por estar terminando um telefonema importante.

– Ainda vou me arrumar, Saga, desculpe. É em um minuto. – A imagem daquele segurança já não o incomodava tanto .

– Estarei esperando aqui fora. – sorriu – com licença! – Saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kamus levantou e caminhou lentamente até o guarda-roupa. Sentia um pouco de dor por apoiar a perna engessada no chão, com seu peso, mas nada insuportável. Apenas incômodo. Dava graças a Deus por ter sido uma fratura leve. Vestiu uma camisa de manga longa negra, e uma calça grafite.

Olhou para as muletas e fez uma careta, caminhando lentamente para a porta. Recusava-se a usar aquilo. Do lado de fora, Saga o esperava encostado na parede, próximo às escadas.

– Eu o ajudo. – Saga pôs-se a ajudar Kamus. O ruivo não aceitaria mais ser levado no colo, assim, Saga apenas deu apoio por conta da perna ferida.

– _Merci_, Saga.

No fim das escadas, Saga o deixou, saindo para supervisionar os outros seguranças. Ele era o único que tinha permissão para vagar livremente pela casa e nem sempre agia como um segurança e sim como mais alguém da casa. O fato era que Miro, além de patrão de Saga, também era seu amigo, assim como igualmente era amigo de Kanon, desde os tempos de colégio.

O grego passou pelo segurança.

– Pode ir quando quiser, Saga. – Falou num sorriso.

– Obrigado, Miro. Irei apenas à tarde. – sorriu – com licença. – Retirou-se para os jardins.

Miro aproximou-se colocando o celular no bolso.

– Podemos ir? – o grego perguntou de forma divertida.

Kamus apenas confirmou em um breve aceno com a cabeça e o acompanhou até o carro, sendo ajudado. Não queria encarar muito o empresário depois do erro que cometera no dia anterior. Miro não era mal afinal. Comunicou de qual hospital se tratava e logo chegaram.

Dirigiram-se para o elevador almejando chegar ao terceiro andar. Entraram em um quarto no fim de um corredor, onde havia um garotinho loiro deitado no leito e um  
maior, de cabelos curtos e verdes sentado em um sofá razoavelmente grande com um livro nas mãos. Miro entrou com Kamus, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O garoto que estava no sofá deu um pulo largando o livro, correndo em direção à Kamus e o abraçou forte, feliz em ver o irmão. Kamus quase desequilibrou, e conteve um gemido baixo de dor, mas retribuiu ao abraço com igual intensidade.

– Desculpa por ter demorado a vir... Vejo que está bem, Isaak... – Kamus sorriu e seus olhos transpareciam a ternura e o grande carinho que tinha pelo garoto. Miro não lembrava de tê-lo visto sorrir desde que se encontraram, assim como nunca imaginou ver aqueles olhos com tal brilho. – E Hyoga, como está?

– Está dormindo... Essa noite teve outra hemorragia e parece que uma complicação... Ele deve estar muito cansado. – Afastou do abraço e fitou o irmão de cima a baixo, notando que ele estava estranho. – Nossa! Foi atropelado por um caminhão? Você está todo quebrado...

– Entendo sua expressão cansada... E não. Fui atropelado por um carro menor, mesmo. – Olhou para Miro, sério. O grego ficou sem graça pelo que havia feito naquele dia. – Mas já estou melhor. Apenas uma perna quebrada, mas logo estarei bem. – sorriu.

– humm... – abaixou o olhar, preocupado. – Mas assim você não poderá trabalhar... Como Hyoga ficará se a internação é cara?

– Já conversei com seu irmão e ajudarei a pagar nesses dias. Nem esquente! – Miro se meteu na conversa.

Isaak o olhou e sorriu sincero, num agradecimento mudo.

Um médico entrou no quarto.  
Viu Kamus e pediu para falar com ele.

Miro, achando que deveria deixar o ruivo ter a conversa em paz, saiu do quarto, sendo seguido por Isaak, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Obrigado, moço. – Isaak falou sincero, com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

– Me chame de Miro, Isaak. E porque me agradece? – Abaixou um pouco para poder encarar melhor o garoto.

– Tanto por nos ajudar pagando o tratamento de nosso irmão por esses dias quanto por apenas ser amigo do Kamus...

– Como assim?

– Nada. – Abaixou o olhar, mas logo voltou a fitar o grego com um sorriso. – Mas agradeço também por ser amigo dele. Kamus sempre foi muito solitário. Não me lembro de tê-lo visto algum dia com um amigo ou amiga. Igualmente percebo que ele não confia nas outras pessoas.

– Sou amigo dele com prazer. – sorriu – Diga: Vocês não têm nenhum parente não? Nem na França?

– Sei que temos um tio lá que trabalha em uma empresa... Mas Kamus também não fala dele e não lembro muito dele. – passou uma mão pelos cabelos, um tanto confuso.

– Entendo... – Sorriu. – Gostei de conhecê-lo. Você é bem simpático!

– O senhor também! Agora entendi como se conheceram... foi por iniciativa sua, né?

– Na verdade... Eu quem o atropelei e estou cuidando dele agora... – Miro deu um sorriso amarelo ao revelar a verdade. Esperava no mínimo um insulto do garoto.

Isaak Ficou estático por instantes, mas logo começou a rir. Não que o estado em que seu irmão mais velho ficou não o preocupasse, mas em imaginar que o rapaz que o atropelou iria ajudá-lo de tal forma e que queria tornar-se amigo dele... Fora que Kamus acabou aceitando! Mal acreditava.

Miro ficou surpreso com as risadas do garoto.

Adorou o garoto .

O médico deixou o quarto. Isaak correu à entrar e saber o que falavam, enquanto que Miro foi atrás do médico para procurar saber como poderia ajudar aquela família.

OoOoOoOoOoO

– Se me permite perguntar, Isaak estuda à tarde? – Miro tentava puxar assunto.

Já estavam no carro e em silêncio desde que deixaram o hospital. Kamus, como sempre, inexpressivo. Mas era possível ver a preocupação estampada em seu olhar perdido.

– Sim. Mesmo detestando esse horário, é o que ele faz para auxiliar Hyoga. Ele costuma dormir pela tarde, assim, não se sentiria sozinho. Isaak mal descansa com isso, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Apenas um familiar pode ficar e eu tenho de trabalhar. – Olhou para Miro. – Bom, ao menos tinha. Agora tenho de esperar...

– Você é misterioso mesmo... – Sorriu, falando divertido. – E seus irmão sabem em que você trabalha?

Kamus ignorou a afirmação. Não gostava dessa tentativa de invasão à sua vida pessoal. Dava graças a Deus por seus irmãos nem desconfiarem do que fazia. Claro que faria até o impossível para que não descobrissem da vida vergonhosa que levava. Do dinheiro sujo que era obrigado a aceitar por não conseguir um emprego.

– Não têm porque saberem. – Respondeu rispidamente sem encará-lo.

– Outra coisa que não entendo é a tamanha diferença entre vocês... Deveriam ao menos se parecer um pouco pelo fato de serem irmãos, não?

– Não necessariamente.

– Isaak e Hyoga ainda lembram um pouco um ao outro, mas você é completamente diferente deles!

– É porque somos meio-irmãos. Isaak e Hyoga são irmãos originais , mas eu só sou irmão deles por parte de pai. – Voltou a encarar o grego. – Eu puxei à minha mãe. Meu pai lembrava Isaak. Hyoga já lembra mais a mãe deles, que era russa.

– Família diversificada, heim? – Via que Kamus não falaria mais nada. Até admirou-se por tudo o que ele já havia falado. – Soube que você tem um tio na França. Porque não entra em contato com ele? Ele trabalha em uma empresa, certo? Poderia ajuda-lo...

– Não se meta! – Kamus o interrompeu visivelmente alterado. Virou a cara.

– Desculpa... – Não acreditava que havia pisado na bola novamente. - ... Sabe... Se não quer se abrir, respeitarei.

Kamus nada falou.

– E Hyoga? Desde que falou com o médico você está estranho. Ele piorou?

– Agora... Os médicos descobriram que ele tem uma anemia aguda. Eu... Já não sei mais o que fazer... – Mostrava sua preocupação.

Miro respirou fundo. Agora também era hora de dar forças ao seu amigo. Kamus estava começando a se mostrar para ele e não queria trair essa confiança que começava a conquistar. Após a conversa com Isaak, adquiriu uma grande admiração pelos esforços do ruivo em cuidar dos irmãos. Não podia evitar. Tinha consciência de que já estava bastante envolvido com aquilo tudo e com o pouco que soube deles. Faria tudo o que pudesse para ajudar Kamus a relaxar e esquecer um pouco os problemas e dar um jeito na saúde de seu irmão mais novo.

Tentou mudar de assunto.

– E hoje iremos almoçar fora. Depois voltamos para pegar Samy no colégio e seguiremos para casa, para que você descanse e conversemos um pouco.

– Tanto faz! – Falou friamente. Sentiu-se mal ao lembrar do tio, em pensar no estado de Hyoga; que piorou e ele nem esteve presente para auxiliar, mas sabia que Miro não fez intencionalmente. Decidiu tentar ser mais amigável a partir daquele momento. Miro só tentava o ajudar e ele só o tratava com rispidez e frieza. Não estava certo isso. Não era justo. – Sabe... jogar xadrez? – Voltou a fitar o grego ao volante com um discreto sorriso. Tinha de tentar ser mais razoável, afinal, aquele rapaz sempre foi gentil e educado tentando ajuda-lo. Miro não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas, sendo assim, não tinha porque levar as bombas de sua preocupação. Era mais do que hora de retribuir aquela gentileza e tentar ser realmente amigável. Tentaria ser amigo do grego, mesmo sabendo que não seria conveniente.

– Nada! – começou a rir. – Esse jogos intelectuais não são muito meu tipo, mas a Samy deve saber. Só para sua informação: Aquele CD da Enya também é dela. Não sou chegado àquele tipo de música. Ela é muito eclética, por isso se dá bem com tudo e todos.

– Logo percebi. As caras que você fazia à cada faixa que rodava... – Sorriu.

Miro retribuiu o sorriso. Via que finalmente aquele francês teimoso começava a abaixar as guardas para que pudesse se aproximar. O fato era que o grego pouco se importava se o outro era pobre ou milionário. Ele nunca julgou as pessoas pelo valor que guardava em suas contas no banco, mas sim pelo caráter. Apenas isso para ele tinha valor naquela sociedade injusta.

Ambos tiveram um dia agitado. Miro conseguiu, afinal, fazer com que Kamus relaxasse um pouco dos pensamentos ruins. À tarde assistiram – os dois e Samy – à um filme que haviam locado e até Kamus estava tentando ensinar Miro a jogar xadrez, mesmo sem conseguir muito sucesso no final, pois o grego não era tão bom em armar estratégias.

OoOoOoOoOoO

– Olhe só quem apareceu... Folga? – Kanon ostentava um sorriso brincalhão.

– Sim. Poderei passar um tempo em descanso. – Respondeu com um sorriso gentil, abraçando o irmão.

Era meio dia e Saga havia acabado de chegar na casa do irmão. Seu apartamento estava em reforma, assim passaria seus dias de folga lá. Sem contar que fazia algum tempo que não o via, o que o fez sentir muitas saudades. Havia iniciado uma reforma em seu apartamento aproveitando que em expediente dormia na mansão de Miro.

Kanon tomou os lábios do irmão para si, num beijo curto e selvagem. Saga correspondia com ternura.

Saga amava o irmão e Kanon sempre correspondeu aos seus sentimentos. A diferença era que Saga não costumava olhar em volta. Já Kanon tinha vários caprichos. Era sádico e gostava disso, mas por ser incapaz de ferir seu amado irmão, procurava vítimas. Saga tinha conhecimento que seu irmão não era fiel carnalmente, mas sabia que os sentimentos de Kanon pertenciam apenas a ele; e isso bastava.

– Sente-se e me acompanhe no almoço. – indicou uma cadeira após apartar o beijo. Sentou-se e começou a se servir. – Diga-me; como anda o trabalho? Ainda não sei para que você trabalha dessa forma...

– Tranqüilo. E eu gosto disso. Sem contar que Miro, além de meu patrão, lembre-se que é nosso amigo desde os tempos de escola. – Saga pegou um prato e talheres, sentando-se frente ao seu irmão. Começou a se servir.

– Seu trabalho é chato! Lá nunca tem novidades... ou dessa vez, só por eu ter dito isso, teria alguma?

– Depende do ponto de vista. – sorriu

– Como assim? – Kanon falou com descaso. – Pra você tudo sempre depende...

– Tem outra pessoa morando lá agora. Um homem. Acredito que seja apenas por um tempo, enquanto se recupera dos ferimentos do atropelamento que sofreu.

– Atropelamento? – Kanon riu. – Não me diga que Miro atropelou alguém e que agora cuida dessa pessoa?

– Digo sim. Você sabe como ele é descuidado. E parece que o atropelamento foi aqui por perto, até onde soube... – Saga pensava – Agora lembrei! Ele parecia conhecê-lo. Me chamou de Kanon quando me viu! Mas estranhei pelo fato dele ter ficado pálido.

– E como ele é? – Kanon mostrou-se imensamente interessado, instantaneamente. Desconfiava de quem se tratava, apesar das chances serem mínimas.

Kanon já havia se deitado com vários homens e mulheres, mas o ultimo fora seu preferido, não poderia negar. Era tudo o que queria. Encontra-lo novamente. Assim poderia ser pouco mais constante amando apenas ao seu irmão e divertindo-se às custas daquele infeliz.

Saga logo suspeitou do interesse. Não era ingênuo. Não acreditava que aquele rapaz ruivo e sério foi capaz de se deixar levar e deitou-se com seu irmão. Essa idéia lhe soava absurda!

– Bom... é um rapaz ruivo e de olhos azuis... Pele clara e estatura mediana , diria. Um pouco sério... Mas é muito bonito. Aparenta... uns vinte, vinte e um anos.

– Hum... Não tenho certeza se conheço. – Kanon sorriu. – Você ficará quanto tempo em folga?

– Uma semana, pretendo. Por que?

– Talvez você possa tirar um tempinho a mais de descanso... – Falou divertido.

Saga não entendeu onde ele queria chegar, assim como não sabia identificar com precisão a expressão e o olhar do irmão. Apenas sabia que Kanon tramava alguma.

**Continua...**

OoOoOoOoO

Este capítulo foi elaborado com a ajuda de minha antega parceira, Drica de áries.

Peço desculpas pelo atraso dos capítulos, mas estou fazendo o possível para ir rápido. Espero que todos continuem a acompanhar e a gostar. Um beijo e agradecimentos especiais para: Paola Scorpio, Prajna Alaya, Tsuki Torres, Srta Laila, Srta. Meiko Kimura e Layla Hamilton Kikumaru.


	5. Chantagem

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos à Masami Kurumada e cia.

**5- Chantagem.**

Kamus estava parado frente a um grande espelho trajando apenas uma calça. Olhava atentamente todo o seu tronco. Observava que praticamente não haviam mais marcas. Provavelmente também não teria cicatrizes após sua completa recuperação dos arranhões mais profundos. Isso seria muito bom. Os hematomas também já estavam clareando. Seu corpo já não latejava. Apenas sua maldita perna, que inventou de quebrar.

– Merda... – desviou sua atenção do espelho para o gesso em sua perna, exposto por ter dobrado a calça folgada – Ao menos já não lateja tanto também...

– Vamos andando? – Miro, acreditando que o ruivo já tivesse pronto, abriu a porta do quarto sem cerimônias. Ficou paralisado ao contemplá-lo se camisa, frente ao espelho, com a cabeça baixa e os fios vermelhos lhe caindo sobre a face e ombros. Estava encantador. Miro estranhava por se achar tão envolvido com aquele rapaz. Temia começar a se interessar de uma forma maior que apenas amizade. Kamus não devia ser desse tipo.

Kamus olhou assustado. Mostrou um sorriso discreto e tímido ao contemplar o grego parado ao lado da porta olhando para si. Rapidamente pegou uma camisa no guarda-roupa e vestiu, abotoando-a numa velocidade incrível! Estava envergonhado pelo fato do outro tê-lo visto daquela forma. Sabia perfeitamente que muitos já o tinham visto até pior, mas Miro era diferente. Era sempre tão gentil, carinhoso... E olhava para ele de forma pura. Acabou se apegando a ele. Queria ser amigo, um bom amigo. Aquele grego lhe havia, inconscientemente, provado que no mundo haviam pessoas boas, com bom coração. Só temia ter se apegado mais do que devia, nele.

– Desculpe-me, já estou quase pronto! – sentou na beira da cama e calçou um tênis no pé bom. – Não sabia que já tinha voltado.

– Sim... Voltei mais cedo... – Miro voltou a sorrir. Naquela semana pode notar que Kamus tentara se aproximar um pouco mais. Que o aceitava próximo e, até, já lhe sorria vez ou outra. Apenas não entendia o porque do ruivo ainda não revelar o que fazia ou evitava tocar no assunto do tio.

Já podiam se considerar amigos.

Na escadaria, Kamus desequilibrou-se. Já via a hora de levar um belo tombo para piorar mais seu estado, quando sentiu um braço o segurar pela cintura. Seus músculos retraíram instintivamente, mas logo relaxou. Sabia que era Miro. Olhou nos olhos do grego. A quem queria enganar? O estrago já havia sido feito! Miro o cativou e o ensinou a confiar nos sentimentos. Confiar nele. Sim, não tinha volta. Ele sabia que não podia ter tal amizade, tal carinho com ninguém. Miro merecia um amigo puro. Alguém normal. Kamus temia sujar a reputação do grego. Sujar ao grego.

– Você está bem? – Miro perguntou preocupado.

– Ah... Claro! – sorriu sem graça. Afastou-se delicadamente e voltou a descer, agora sendo ajudado.

Ao sair, Kamus pôde notar que o carro já estava na entrada. Entraram e logo Miro deu a partida.

Havia passado uma semana, desde a primeira visita aos seus irmãozinhos. Aquela seria a terceira e o estado de Hyoga ainda o preocupava por demais, mesmo que não deixasse transparecer para o grego. Porque tinha de ter tantos problemas tendo apenas 20 anos? Parecia até castigo divino!

Lembrou de quando estava no hospital. O médico disse duas semanas com alguém. Agora que se sentia mais á vontade naquela casa, só em pensar que ficaria apenas mais uma semana lhe doía o coração. Logo voltaria para seu cantinho e voltaria a ficar sozinho. Certamente que um milionário tinha muito mais a fazer que perder seu tempo com pessoas humildes.

Em pouco tempo chegaram ao hospital. – Na forma que Miro dirigia, Kamus tirou suas poucas dúvidas sobre quem realmente foi o culpado pelo atropelamento. Seguiram até o quarto já conhecido, no terceiro andar, e encontraram Isaak sentado no sofá de sempre, fazendo os deveres de matemática. Hyoga na cama, sentado e recostado, de olhos fechados.

– Atrapalho? – Kamus chamou a atenção. Haviam entrado e fechado á porta sem fazer qualquer barulho.

– Maninho! – Hyoga abriu os olhos e fitou Kamus com um grande sorriso. Nas outras visitas estava dormindo, não vendo o irmão mais velho ao qual tanto admirava.

Isaak olhou satisfeito Hyoga e seu outro irmão. Fitou Miro e sorriu, logo voltando a olhar os livros. Tinha de se esforçar para que suas notas não baixassem. Queria dar esse orgulho a Kamus. Isaak era o primeiro de sua turma.

Miro sorriu alegre. Era extremamente reconfortante ver aquele brilho alegre nos olhos de Kamus. E se sentia bem em ver aqueles três tão unidos. Era uma família de laços fortes, sem dúvida.

– Finalmente consegui te ver acordado! – Kamus disse abrindo um largo sorriso – Como se sente? – Sentou em uma cadeira próximo à cama.

– Melhor, bem melhor! – Sorriu. Ocultava sempre de seus irmãos quando não se sentia bem. Detestava imaginar que causava grande despesa e que atrapalhava a vida deles. – E seus machucados? Eu soube o que aconteceu... – Olhou para Miro, sério.

– Estou bem, querido. E agora ainda melhor por saber como se sente. – Alisou os fios dourados do pequeno, que sorriu. Estava extremamente feliz.

– É ele que está te ajudando? – Indicou Miro, falando baixo para o grego não ouvir...

Kamus sorriu ao olhar o grego e ver que ele estava ao lado de Isaak, o ajudando no dever.

– Sim. Ele foi o responsável por meu acidente e é o responsável por minha melhora. – Falou baixinho, mais para si que para Hyoga.

O loiro ouviu e sorriu. Se aquele rapaz louco, sorridente e simpático o havia feito ficar tão leve e animado quanto estava, então poderia perdoar por ter ferido seu querido irmão.

Kamus falou um pouco com Isaak, em particular, procurando saber de Hyoga. Não havia apresentado nenhuma piora, o que era bom, mas também nenhuma melhora, o que não ajudava.

O tempo passou rapidamente. O horário de visitas acabou e os dois tiveram de se retirar.

Isaak organizou seu material escolar e almoçou na companhia de seu irmãozinho. Se arrumou no banheiro e despediu-se carinhosamente de Hyoga. Teve de sair para seu colégio.

OoOoOoOoOoO

– Onde quer almoçar? – Miro perguntou de forma simples. Estavam parados em um semáforo.

– Tanto faz por mim. Mas não vai pegar a Samy no colégio? – Perguntou intrigado.

– Não, ela disse que teria um ensaio para uma peça. Disse que almoçaria por lá e que de tardezinha se virava pra voltar.

– E vai deixá-la assim? Largada? É perigosa essa cidade! – Ficou indignado. Deixava Isaak por necessidade, mas nunca lhe agradou este fato.

– Ela é esperta e sabe se cuidar. Se eu tentar prende-la, será pior tanto pra ela quanto pra mim! – Kamus virou os olhos e não o encarou mais. – Minha empresa fica mais perto do colégio dela. Disse pra ela ir pra lá nos encontrar quando terminasse os ensaios. Satisfeito?

Kamus não falou nada.

– Ok, depois eu tenho uma conversa com ela. Agora vamos comer antes de irmos pra empresa. – Miro fez o retorno. Iria para o restaurante que mais o agradava.

– Vou pra lá também? Não queria atrapalhar em seu trabalho. – Falou a verdade, mas também temia em andar muito com o grego. Alguém poderia reconhecê-lo e isso comprometeria á Miro. Não queria isso.

– Sim, claro! Você não me mostra o que faz, mas faço questão de lhe apresentar meu cantinho da agonia. Minha prisão em liberdade! – Riu. – E você não me incomoda de forma alguma. Sua companhia é agradabilíssima!

Kamus agradeceu aos céus pelo grego não ter notado o quanto ficou sem graça.

Em poucos minutos chegaram ao restaurante. Estava cheio, mas por Miro ter influência, não foi problema não ter feito reservas. Enquanto se dirigiam – lentamente por conta do Kamus – para uma mesa, o grego avistou seu amigo Ayacos com um outro rapaz e foram até lá. Kamus não tinha ido muito com a cara daquele sujeito, mas também estava disposto a ser simpático para agradar Miro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Já eram quatro da tarde quando Samy caminhava pelas calçadas sozinha. Havia se demorado pouco mais na escola conversando com as amigas.

Querendo provar ao seu tio Miro que sabia ser independente, havia insistido que voltaria sozinha de alguma forma.

Miro havia dado dinheiro suficiente para que ela pegasse um táxi. Ele havia pedido que ela encontrasse com eles em sua empresa e que para isso pegasse um táxi ou ao menos um ônibus.

Não. Queria ir andando. Parecer realmente independente, assim como muitos de sua escola.

Por preguiça, tentou cortar caminho num suposto atalho. Entrou em um beco e passava por uma rua estreita. Dobrava uma esquina quando sentiu um forte puxão em seu ombro e pescoço.

Um menino de rua – aparentemente de uns sete anos – não conseguiu pegar sua bolsa, mas conseguiu pegar sua gargantilha de ouro. O pivete corria como um raio e Samy, sem pensar, saiu correndo atrás. Não podia deixar que roubassem aquela gargantilha. Seu tesouro.

Quando deu por si, estava perdida, seguindo o menino que não parava com os ziguezagues e de entrar em ruelas. Continuou correndo, mas tinha medo. Nunca foi para aquelas bandas nem com seu tio, o que diria só. Pode reconhecer logo que aquele ambiente era o início de um bairro humilde que Saga definia sempre como "Bairro barra pesada". Ambiente típico para pessoas que não sabem se cuidar sozinhos, como uma garotinha de doze anos, se perderem e acabarem numa fria. Arrependeu-se amargamente de não ter seguido as instruções de Miro.

– Espere! Devolva isso! – Gritava, já chorando. Via que as poucas pessoas que passavam apenas olhavam, mas não faziam nada. Já estava desesperançosa e agora mais perdida que antes. Parava aos poucos de correr. – Devolva! – Gritou indignada uma ultima vês. Já estava cansada e não havia conseguido alcançar o pequeno ladrão.

Viu um outro garoto, maior, se colocar na frente do ladrãozinho.

O pequeno tentou reagir, mas acabou com um chute no peito. Levantou correndo, deixando no chão o que havia roubado.

Samy olhou tudo de longe. Viu o rapaz se abaixar, pegar seu colar com o pingente e caminhar em sua direção.

– Isso é seu, não é? – Perguntou com um sorriso gentil, estendendo a gargantilha.

– Sim... é sim. – Pegou e olhou, incrédula que alguém a havia ajudado. – Muito obrigada! – Guardou na bolsa. Voltou a fitar o garoto à sua frente. Era bonito, e usava uma farda de algum outro colégio. Não acreditava que seria um delinqüente juvenil.

– Está sozinha? Não é daqui, é? – O garoto perguntou, intrigado.

– Não, não sou. Me perdi... – Falou sincera. Não via ameaça naquele garoto. – enquanto seguia aquele menino.

– Imaginei. Mas não acha que se arriscou de mais por um simples colar? Pela sua farda, vejo que estuda num dos melhores colégios da cidade! Deve ser rica, poderia ter comprado outro, não?

– Não. Nenhum outro substituiria este. Este foi um presente de meus falecidos pais... – Falou com voz meiga.

– Desculpa... Não sabia. Você foi bem corajosa! – Sorriu – Bem, tenho que me apressar... – olhou as bolsas com roupas que carregava, além de sua mochila de colégio - ... mas antes vou te ajudar. Não é certo deixar uma pessoa delicada como você por ai. Sei que meu irmão entenderia. – Sorriu. – Para onde ia?

Samy sorriu. Aquele garoto era muito maturo, educado e gentil, fora que era bonito e tinha um belo sorriso, apesar de um semblante cansado. Falou da empresa e o nome da rua que ficava.

– Está um tanto longe daqui, mas é pouco perto de onde estava indo. Venha! – Começou a caminhar e Samy o acompanhou sorridente. – A propósito, me chamo Isaak. Qual é seu nome?

– Samanta, mas pode me chamar de Samy.

– É um prazer, Samy... – Sorriu. Achou aquela garota uma graça.

OoOoOoOoO

Já passava das seis, quando finalmente chegaram em casa.

Samanta havia contado que decidiu ir andando e que demorou por ter se perdido. Falou também que quase foi roubada e que fora ajudada por um outro garoto – só não revelou o nome dele.

Miro dava as broncas na menina dizendo que ela não sairia mais sozinha. O grego quase surtou ao ouvir a história. Samanta era toda a família que tinha e se algo lhe acontecesse, não se perdoaria.

Kamus assistia a tudo, se certificando que nada passaria impune. Samanta era apenas uma criança e não era apropriado que ela saísse por aí sozinha; principalmente pela falta de costume e por ser rica. O mundo não perdoava.

Desceram do carro. Miro pediu para a menina levar sua pasta dos papéis de trabalho ao escritório enquanto ele iria auxiliar Kamus.

Samanta obedeceu, subindo às pressas com a pasta para em seguida ir para o quarto. Tinha deveres á fazer, matéria para (da ou de) prova pra estudar e ainda queria escrever em seu diário sobre o seu belo herói.

Kamus entrou com Miro ao seu lado.

– Boa noite! – O segurança sorriu gentilmente.

– Boa noite... – Kamus respondeu, sério.

– Saga! Não imaginava que o veria assim tão cedo! Pensei que passaria mais que uma semana fora! – Miro parecia surpreso. – E hoje não poderei lhe dar muita atenção, amigo. Tenho muito trabalho á fazer!

Estavam na sala. Kamus olhava aquele homem à sua frente. Não sabia porque, mas estava desconfiado. Tinha um olhar sereno, sorriso gentil... era Saga! Então porque seu estomago girava e seus instintos insistiam em ficar alerta? O tom de voz?

– Não tem problema! Se quiser, posso levar Kamus até seu quarto para que vá adiantando seus serviços. – Revelou outro sorriso doce.

Miro olhou para Kamus, como se perguntasse se teria algum problema.

– Pode ir, Miro. Saga me ajuda. – Respondeu ponderado. Não queria atrapalhar os afazeres do grego, então o melhor foi aceitar. Mesmo se sentindo mal com aquela presença.

O grego sorriu e subiu as escadarias apressado, avisando à Kamus que estaria no escritório – Que ficava no andar de cima – caso precisasse de algo. Queria adiantar ao máximo para poder descansar um pouco também. O francês assentiu.

– Vamos?

Kamus viu o outro se aproximar e aceitou ser escorado ao lado da perna quebrada. Subiam as escadarias em silêncio.

Kamus foi acompanhado até seu quarto.

– Tudo bem, agora posso me virar sozinho. Obrigado. – Disse de forma fria, sem olhar o homem ao seu lado. Entrou o quanto antes.

Acendeu as luzes e fechou a porta. O dia havia sido cansativo. Aproximava-se da cama, quanto ouviu o barulho de sua porta se fechando e das chaves rodando. Olhou na direção, contemplando o segurança que o acompanhou virar-se para lhe encarar com um sorriso cínico e com olhar malicioso.

– O que pensa estar fazendo? – Kamus recuava. Aquele olhar... Só uma pessoa o possuía. O nome do dono lhe veio a mente com um raio. – Kanon!

– Que bom que lembra de mim... Kamus. – Falou debochado. Aproximava-se felinamente. – Viu como sei imitar perfeitamente meu irmão? Você não muda! Age sempre com frieza...

– Não acredito no que teve coragem de fazer... Não acredito que Saga aceitou isso! – Falou pouco alterado. Não seria prudente escândalos. Kanon sabia o que ele era e tudo estava em jogo.

– Tem razão. Mas os negócios de nossa família infelizmente estão no nome dele e eu apenas supervisionava. Umas ligaçõezinhas que fiz e ele teve de viajar às pressas. – Riu – E ele pediu pra eu avisar que faltaria por uns tempos, sabe? Mas como não queria que Miro tivesse problemas e como sei como é o trabalho de meu irmãozinho, decidi me passar por ele.

Kanon, ao se aproximar, segurou com força nos ombros do ruivo e o forçou contra a parede, empurrando.

Kamus bateu as costas com força, sentindo dor. Tentou reagir e empurrar, mas Kanon apertou seus ombros de tal forma que o fez perder as forças dos braços.

– Achava mesmo que Saga trabalhava como segurança por necessidade? Ele tem porte e fez treinamento, mas exerce apenas por lazer. Tudo por lazer. Não precisamos desses trabalhinhos. – Forçou uma de suas pernas entre as de Kamus e colou os corpos. Aproximou os rostos – E se não acredita, pode perguntar á Miro. Nós três somos amigos... – Riu sarcástico.

Ao ver que Kanon tentou beijar seus lábios, desviou como pôde. Sentiu os lábios do outro em seu pescoço em beijos luxuriosos e uma mordida forte em seu ombro, sobre a roupa.

– Cretino! Não acredito que tentará algo contra mim eu estando neste estado... – Notou ter agora a atenção de Kanon – Mesmo assim, e se Miro soubesse que o engana? Que tipo de amigo ele pensaria que você é?

Kanon sorriu e o jogou sobre a cama ao lado. Segurou os braços do ruivo sobre a cabeça e manteve-se sobre ele, mantendo-se com um joelho de cada lado do abdome de Kamus. Aproximou o rosto para falar calmamente.

– Olha, sei que ele poderia ficar chateado com isso, mas ele me conhece. Mas pense; assim ele saberia que tem um puto dentro de sua casa. Acredita mesmo que ele ficaria satisfeito com isso? Imagina o que ele faria? – Deu algumas risadas baixas de satisfação – Eu lhe digo como ele agiria. Ele o colocaria a pontapés na rua e certamente que não mais se importaria com você ou com seus irmãozinhos ridículos que soube ter. Você estaria na mão, e quem aceitaria ficar com você? Você tendo uma perna quebrada e marcas ainda vivas no corpo? Você estaria ferrado! – Sussurrou em seu ouvido em meio a risadas baixas – E pouco me importa sua perna ou ferimentos. Eles não vão _me_ incomodar.

– Filho da mãe... – Falou entre os dentes.

Kamus já nem ligava mais pra nada com relação a ele, mas e seus irmãozinhos? E Hyoga? Seus irmãos primeiramente. Ele não poderia fazer nada! Kanon estava certo. A corda sempre arrebenta do lado mais fraco. Teria de ceder de cabeça baixa. Apenas perguntava-se o que fez para merecer tamanho castigo. Era óbvio que Miro o enxotaria sem nem pensar ao saber da vida que levava. E temia ainda mais em pensar que ele poderia falar com seus irmãos! Um juizado de menores. Não aceitaria ser separado das pessoas que lhe eram mais caras. E não queria que Miro o odiasse.

Kanon deu uma boa risada.

– Então, ruivinho, é bom que nem pense em fazer nada. Para o bem de todos, ou melhor, seu bem, bico fechado. – Voltou a beijar com luxúria o pescoço do ruivo, indo para a orelha – E não reaja a mim. Apenas se entregue. – Sussurrou lambendo a orelha – Sentia falta de poder te comer novamente...

Kamus não tinha opção. Não naquele momento. Só lhe restou apertar os olhos, recuperando sua antiga máscara, e voltou a abri-los. Fitava Kanon com indiferença e nojo.

Mesmo que tentasse reagir pela força, não teria chances naquele estado. Até em plena saúde não saberia se daria conta, pois Kanon tinha grande força. Mais uma vez amaldiçoou sua vida.

Kanon libertou os pulsos alvos e sorriu satisfeito em ver que nem se moveram. Desabotoou a camisa do francês, ansioso. Contemplou as poucas marcas e hematomas com um sorriso divertido. Olhou Kamus nos olhos enquanto deslizava uma de suas longas unhas por um arranhão que ainda não havia se fechado completamente. O pior dos arranhões. Tomou cuidado para não reabrir o ferimento, mas pôs pressão o suficiente para que ardesse. Latejasse.

Ficou insatisfeito.

Kamus apenas alterou levemente sua feição e remexeu-se sutilmente. Encarava-o com frieza.

– Está me desafiando? – Kanon perguntou com sorriso sádico. Segurou o membro de Kamus por cima da calça e começou a pressionar com força enquanto refazia o trajeto no corte com a unha da outra mão. Queria ver a expressão de dor naquele belo rosto. Queria ouvir o gemido da agonia daqueles belos lábios rosados, antes de tomá-lo como na outra noite para si. Sabia que não seria apropriado deixar marcas, mas sempre sabia como provocar dor de alguma forma. Se não dor, desespero, agonia. Começou a mordiscar a pele alva, os mamilos com considerável força. Queria fazer uma pequena tortura antes.

Kamus lutava para manter seu orgulho e não dar a Kanon o gemido que ele tanto queria ouvir.

Como sempre, buscava para tirar forças quem mais se importava: Hyoga e Isaak. Mas ainda não entedia porque Miro surgia em seus pensamentos na ocasião.

– Prepare-se, ruivo. Não gostei de seu sumiço... Também, não serei tão gentil como da outra vez!

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoO

Bem, aqui estou eu de novo! Cap. 5 re-publicado e betado por Roberta Maxwell. Obrigada, fofa! E gostaria de mandar um beijo especial para: **Maia Sorovar, Megara-20, Vikscorpion, Srta Laila, Love roxa Kingdom hearts, Paola Scorpio, Bela Patty, Cherry Lara, Kiah chan **e ** Débora Cristine. **Agradeço ao apoio de todos. Desculpa pelo atraso, mas sem pc fica difícil adiantar ma fic, assim como responder os reviews. Mas responderei a todos, pode deixar! E por favor, não tenham vontade de me matar por causa do Kanon, ok?

Beijos!

Perséfone-san

19 / 08 / 2007


	6. Passado

6- Passado

**6- Passado.**

– Kamus! – Miro batia à porta. Eram oito da manhã e geralmente o francês já estava acordado e arrumado naquele horário, com a porta apenas encostada.

Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida.

– Kamus! – Já estava preocupado. Girou a maçaneta, constatando que a porta estava aberta.

Miro entrou devagar e notou as cortinas abertas que permitiam a claridade suave adentrar no recinto. O dia estava nublado; pesadas nuvens acinzentadas cobriam o céu. Viu Kamus deitado de lado na cama, encolhido, usando uma calça e uma camisa de botões, ambas negras. Aproximou-se, constatando que o francês estava acordado.

Kamus fitava o nada. Seus olhos tinham pouco brilho e parecia mergulhado em pensamentos angustiantes.

– Kamus? – Miro tocou suavemente seu ombro.

O ruivo moveu-se bruscamente, tirado de seu transe. Afastou-se rapidamente da beirada da cama. Sentiu uma dor cortar seu corpo e lançou um olhar de ódio sobre o grego, voltando a se encolher um pouco pela dor.

Miro assustou-se com o fato e não teve outra reação senão apenas fitá-lo, chocado.

Kamus finalmente se situou do que se tratava e via que havia surpreendido o grego. Começou a imaginar se, depois que Kanon o deixou em paz, ele tinha contado ou não a Miro. Não poderia confiar que, após ter feito o que bem entendia consigo, ficaria calado.

– Desculpe... Me... Desculpe... – Kamus falou inseguro.

– Kamus... – O grego o fitou pouco mais aliviado por ele ter falado algo, mas logo arregalou os olhos ao ver algumas manchas de sangue nos lençóis. E não lhe passou despercebido a dor que o francês mostrou sentir. – O que...?

– Um pesadelo. – Falou antes que o grego concluísse a frase. Aparentemente Miro continuava sem saber o que ele era. – Ao me debater, acabei me machucando.

– Mas... Sangue? – estranhava.

Kamus levantou parcialmente a camisa, mostrando um curativo levemente sujo de sangue. Kanon havia aberto aquele ferimento. Ao menos seria uma desculpa.

– Deveria ter me chamado!

– Não teria surtido muito efeito... Verdade seja dita. – Kamus deixou que a camisa voltasse para o lugar e se sentou. Não demonstrou mais a dor que lhe incomodava. Ela já lhe era familiar e disfarçar que a sentia havia se tornado sua especialidade.

– Tem razão... Mas me deixou preocupado agora. – Miro falou sincero.

– Não tem de se preocupar. Admito que há tempos não tinha esse pesadelo, mas essa noite ele resolveu aparecer e me dar um oi. – mostrou um pequeno sorriso – Provavelmente não o terei por um bom tempo novamente. – Kamus, em parte, havia falado a verdade. Há tempos era assim.

Após a saída de Kanon, reuniu suas forças para se lavar e por uma roupa. Havia deitado na beira da cama – enojado pelos lençóis, mas não havia outros no momento – encolhido, tentando esquecer a dor, relaxar um pouco e dormir. Quando finalmente caiu no sono, viu-se em seu antigo pesadelo. Pesadelo que o atormentou por meses, mas que acabou se habituando a ele e, agora, raramente o tinha. Kamus não se debatia com o sonho; apenas se mostrava um tanto atormentado em sua expressão e remexia-se um pouco.

Fitou Miro, notando que ele estava todo arrumado.

– Já vai para o trabalho?

– Tomarei o café e já vou. Mas você não ficará sozinho. Saga lhe fará companhia. – Sorriu. Nem tinha cruzado com o segurança ainda, mas sabia que Saga jamais recusaria isso.

Kamus estremeceu e tentou pensar em algo o quanto antes. Não podia ficar naquela casa sozinho com o segurança. Não queria. Sabia que Miro havia atrasado um pouco seu trabalho e que por isso provavelmente passaria um bom tempo sem sua companhia naquela casa. Em seu interior bateu um desespero ao qual lutava bravamente para não deixar transparecer. Não podia mais ficar lá. Não sozinho.

– Posso... ir com você...? – Perguntou inseguro, ainda divagando. Olhou para o grego em seguida, suplicante. – Eu não vou lhe atrapalhar...

Miro o fitou interrogativo. Não entendeu tal atitude. No dia anterior ele parecia não querer mais sair ao seu lado, mas agora pedia para ir!

– Sim, pode... Arrume-se que lhe esperarei ali fora.

Kamus assentiu e Miro deixou o quarto.

O ruivo levantou e foi ao guarda-roupa sem se importar com a dor. Pegou algumas peças mais alinhadas de roupa, negras, e as vestiu o mais rápido que conseguiu. Escovou os dentes e penteou o cabelo.

Miro surpreendeu-se com a agilidade do ruivo, que saiu pronto em pouco tempo.

Nas escadarias, Kamus recusou qualquer apoio do grego. Não queria que Miro o tocasse. Sentia como se pudesse sujá-lo se o fizesse. Não se perdoaria.

Na sala de jantar, a mesa estava posta com um café da manhã espetacular. Sentaram-se e começaram a se servir.

– Bom dia!

Kamus quase engasgou com o suco que estava tomando. A voz daquele homem soou suave e gentil às suas costas, repentinamente. Perdeu instantaneamente o pouco apetite que tinha.

– Bom dia! Junte-se a nós! – Miro falou sorridente.

Kamus não respondeu, não falou nada. Apenas agradeceu mentalmente aos céus por ter conseguido disfarçar e fingir que tudo estava bem.

– Obrigado! – Deu a volta na mesa e sentou frente à Kamus. Lançou um olhar rápido para o ruivo e sorriu gentilmente. – Está calado... Dormiu bem essa noite, Kamus?

– ... Sim ... – Foi tudo o que respondeu. E só o fez por Miro estar ali. Queria xingar aquele demônio, mas conteve-se. Não seria prudente.

Kamus terminou seu suco e a torrada que comia. Forçou-se a comer. Seu estômago conspirava contra si e girava, não tornando nada fácil.

– Vamos? – Miro terminou e pôs-se de pé, pegando sua pasta e laptop que estavam num canto da mesa.

– Claro! – Respondeu prontamente, já deixando a mesa. O segurança fitava um e outro, sem entender.

– Kamus vai lhe acompanhar no trabalho?

– Sim. – Miro abriu um largo sorriso e saia ao lado do francês. – Estou atrasado! Depois nos vemos. Tchau!

Kamus apenas dirigiu mais um breve olhar para o segurança e voltou a acompanhar Miro.

– Até mais tarde! – Kanon respondeu com um sorriso como o do irmão, seus olhos sobre o ruivo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kamus estava sentado em um sofá de dois lugares, marfim, que havia na sala de Miro. Tinham ido até o prédio empresarial em silêncio e naquela sala mal trocaram palavras. Evitava fazer qualquer coisa que tirasse a concentração do grego do trabalho. Estava com um livro que Miro lhe emprestou em mãos, aberto, mas fazia um bom tempo que sequer olhava as linhas ali escritas. Permanecia a fitar o grego atrás da grande mesa em mogno bem trabalhada, cada movimento e expressão. Miro parecia estar transferindo alguns dados entre seu laptop e o computador de sua sala e comparando algumas papeladas com tais dados que nem imaginava o que seriam. Provavelmente taxas de despesas e lucros.

Ouviu batidas na porta e ela abrir-se. Contemplou a secretária do grego entrar com algumas pastas em mãos. Não tinha reparado muito nela no dia anterior, mas agora pôde fazer isso. Ela era linda com olhos rosados, pele alva e cabelos longos e negros. Trajava uma saia social e um blazer, ambos vinho escuro, com uma blusa em tom rosado extremamente claro por dentro, em contraste.

– Senhor, trouxe essas papeladas para que olhasse. – Ela falou séria e colocou sobre a mesa do patrão.

– Certo, Pandora. Obrigado! – Sorriu, parando o que fazia. – Terá alguma reunião essa tarde?

– Não senhor. – Revelou um pequeno sorriso. – O senhor estará livre.

– Ham... Pandora... – Começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

– Pode deixar que eu cuido das coisas aqui para o senhor. Não se preocupe. – Pandora conhecia suficientemente bem o seu patrão. Sempre fazia essas coisas e quebrava o galho para ele. – Deseja mais alguma coisa?

– Não! E obrigado... – Sorriu agradecido. Seu lema era esse, ser amigo de seus funcionários. Claro que não conseguia fazer isso com todos, mas os que ele via se esforçarem e serem competentes ele procurava agradar e ser amigável.

Pandora lhe sorriu e virou para sair. Antes de passar pela porta cumprimentou Kamus em um breve aceno com a cabeça. Fechou a porta atrás de si.

– Ela é muito competente! É meu salva-vidas daqui. – Miro sorriu para Kamus ao notar que este já lhe lançava olhares novamente.

– Pude ver... E vocês parecem se entender e se gostarem muito...

– É verdade. Nos entendemos muito bem e ela é uma boa amiga. Apenas isso.

Vendo que Kamus não continuou a conversa e voltou seu olhar para o livro, tratou de terminar o que fazia antes de ser interrompido. Vez ou outra olhava discretamente o ruivo.

Kamus tinha voltado sua atenção ao livro, mas logo parou de ler ao se dispersar em seus pensamentos novamente. Por que havia feito aquela insinuação? Seria ciúme? Não acreditava que, como suspeitava, sentira ciúmes do grego com aquela mulher! Seria inaceitável! Quem sente ciúmes, é porque gosta muito de alguém e sabia que não podia se dar esse a luxo. E como pôde sentir algo assim por alguém em tão pouco tempo? Seria o respeito e carinho que Miro mostrava ter por si? Não, isso não estava certo! Então... Realmente havia se apegado ao grego! Não acreditava que havia se apaixonado! A última coisa que poderia acontecer, aconteceu.

– Kamus! – o francês piscou algumas vezes antes de lhe dar atenção. Pôde notar pela entonação que já estava sendo chamado há algum tempo.

– Sim? – olhou Miro com uma bolsa sport no ombro, que não combinava em nada com a calça social, camisa branca e gravata. Provavelmente aquela bolsa já estava no escritório. Miro havia substituído a pasta pela bolsa para levar as coisas, pois detestava aquele estilo certinho e não gostava da pasta.

– Vamos?

O ruivo olhou o relógio de parede, constatando que era tarde. Apenas levantou e acompanhou o grego. Tinha passado tanto tempo quieto que até havia se esquecido da dor, mas ao se mover, pode comprovar que a desgraçada ainda existia para mostrar que teve uma noite dos infernos. Estremeceu ao lembrar que Kanon ainda estava naquele ambiente.

Em alguns minutos, viu-se saindo do elevador, no estacionamento. Entrou no carro de Miro. Acomodou-se e colocou o cinto, olhando grego fazer o mesmo.

– Miro... – Falou hesitante.

– Sim? – Ligou o carro, manobrando para sair.

– Poderia... Me levar para minha casa?

Miro até parou para olhá-lo. Não imaginava que o francês faria tal pedido.

– Sim... Claro... – esperava que ele apenas quisesse pegar algo pessoal. Não queria se afastar dele tão cedo.

– Obrigado. Eu... Darei as coordenadas...

Miro saiu com o carro, seguindo atentamente as instruções do francês. O trânsito estava caótico no início, mas para o lado da cidade onde foram, amenizou um pouco. Como o grego imaginava, estava seguindo para um bairro classe baixa.

– Pode parar aqui. – Kamus disse, indicando uma vaga para estacionar.

Miro apenas seguiu o que o outro disse.

– Obrigado... Eu moro pouco mais a frente. – Abriu a porta do carro sob o olhar do grego. – Não... Vai querer entrar...? – Perguntou timidamente.

Miro abriu um largo sorriso em aceitação. Então o ruivo estava disposto a mostrar-lhe sua casa? Saiu do carro e deu a volta, esperando Kamus.

O ruivo saiu do carro, trancando a porta. Miro ligou o alarme do automóvel.

– Obrigado por me convidar... Admito que me surpreendeu com isso. – sorriu. Sabia que, se Kamus não quisesse lhe mostrar a casa, não lhe convidaria. – Mas... Não teria sido melhor, inclusive para você, que eu parasse frente onde você mora?

– Não. Prefiro assim... – Começou a caminhar com o grego ao seu lado.

– Ok! – Não queria forçar nada.

Em alguns minutos, Miro viu-se frente a um prédio de cinco andares. Pela fachada, notou ser bem simples. Provavelmente os apartamentos seriam pequenos. Kamus entrou e apenas o acompanhou. Foram escadarias acima até o terceiro andar. Enquanto o ruivo pegava as chaves – que sempre mantinha consigo – em sua calça, Miro observava tudo a sua volta.

– Entre... – Kamus abriu passagem e o grego entrou, olhando todo apartamento com atenção.

– Como pode ver, sou pobre. Tudo é bem simples. Minha realidade é completamente diferente da sua. – Ficou corado. Nunca passou por sua cabeça antes levar Miro, aquele milionário, para seu simples apartamento. Ficou sem jeito, mas se Miro fosse contra pessoas pobres, que soubesse de uma vez e que se afastasse se assim desejasse.

Miro deu mais alguns passos, olhando tudo a sua volta com curiosidade. As paredes eram num branco-gelo, nuas. De um lado, próximo a porta, havia um espelho médio. A sala de estar era composta por um sofá de dois lugares e um perpendicular a ele, de um lugar, azul marinho. De frente ao sofá maior estavam o televisor e um pequeno aparelho de som, que ficavam em um rack pequeno e simples, de madeira escura, que acompanhava a mesinha de centro. Não havia muitos cds e livros, assim como enfeites.

Os olhos de Miro brilhavam. Kamus havia pensado que o grego poderia desgostar, mas pareceu sentir-se bem, extremamente à vontade.

– Adorei seu apartamento! – falou sincero. Mordomias eram boas e ele gostava, mas admirava quem levava uma vida simples. E pelo que pôde ver, o apartamento do francês devia sempre estar bem arrumado. – Não vai me apresentar o lugar?

Kamus surpreendeu-se e sorriu. Então Miro não era do tipo cheio de frescuras. Adorou saber que Miro era realmente como ele via, mas imaginava se não seria melhor que ele o odiasse, o repudiasse. Sabia que não deveria estar se aproximando tanto de alguém, mas não conseguia evitar.

– Claro... Mas não tenho muito o que lhe apresentar. – Aproximou-se e começou a indicar as portas – Naquele corredor fica um quarto, que era dos meninos por ser maior, e o banheiro social. Aquela porta próxima à da entrada é a cozinha e a outra – caminhou e abriu a porta – era meu quarto. – Mostrou ser um quarto bem simples e pequeno, apenas com uma cômoda e uma cama de solteiro além de uma janela de cortinas fechadas.

– Era? – olhou o recinto sem entrar.

– Sim. – fechou novamente a porta. – Desde que Hyoga passou a ficar internado e Isaak a ficar com ele, passei a dormir no quarto deles.

– E qual a diferença?

– O quarto deles não são duas camas de solteiro. Eles dividiam uma de casal. Nela eu teria mais espaço, tentaria descansar um pouco melhor.

– Entendo... – Aproximou-se da janela que ficava nos fundos da sala. Observou que havia iniciado uma forte chuva. – Droga! Está chovendo forte...

– Então espere estiar. Sente-se e fique à vontade. Verei algo para almoçarmos.

– Ok! – Respondeu com um sorriso e sentou-se no sofá maior.

Kamus foi para a cozinha ver o que poderia fazer. Era Isaak que estava indo para casa vez ou outra limpar e cuidar e não fazia idéia do que tinha na despensa ou geladeira.

Miro não havia se oferecido para ajudar, pois não sabia cozinhar. Para atrapalhar ou destruir a cozinha de seu amigo, preferiu ligar a tv num canal de músicas e esperar. Ao apoiar o controle-remoto na mesa de centro, pode notar um enfeite que lhe passou despercebido.

Apoiado num suporte de madeira delicado e trabalhado, havia uma esfera de vidro. Dentro dela, uma miniatura da Torre Eiffel apoiada no chão branco, como se tomado pela neve do inverno. Agitou suavemente e contemplou alguns floquinhos brancos que, quando foram agitados, caíam suaves, delicados como a neve de verdade.

– Espero que não se importe do almoço ser simples. Ainda não fiz as compras e... – Kamus apareceu na porta. Observou o grego com o objeto e calou-se instantaneamente.

– Sem problemas! Trouxe da França? – Miro perguntou curioso, fitando o francês.

Kamus aproximou-se e sentou ao lado do grego. Havia esquecido a dor, esquecido de tudo olhando a esfera com os floquinhos agitados. Pegou o objeto das mãos de Miro e ficou a observar com uma expressão infantil e um pequeno sorriso. Resolveu abrir-se um pouco com aquele rapaz, já que ele sempre se mostrou bom e confiável.

– Meu pai tinha me dado. Disse que era uma lembrança, um presentinho antes do principal, que eu receberia no dia do meu aniversário de quinze anos. Foi... A última coisa que ele me deu. Ele... Sabia o quanto eu adorava o inverno e achava bonita essa torre. – Fitou Miro com a mesma expressão que admirava o objeto – Ele e Natássia (1), mãe de Issak e Hyoga, morreram na véspera do meu aniversário em um acidente. O carro tinha saído da pista na tentativa de desviar de um outro que se colocou na frente, segundo testemunhas. Chocou-se contra um poste. A batida foi violenta e não resistiram. – Voltou a baixar o olhar para o objeto, sem perder o sorriso.

– Sinto muito... Por te fazer lembrar dessas coisas. Não queria...

– Tudo bem! Gosto de lembrar deles. Natássia cuidava de mim como se fosse minha mãe de verdade. Era linda e muito gentil. Meu pai era um homem muito ocupado, mas sempre que podia estava me levando na empresa e me deixando ajudá-lo. Dizia que eu teria de dominar aquilo para ocupar o lugar dele um dia. Ele sempre sorria e era muito bom. – Fez uma breve pausa. – Naquele dia... Ao saber de tudo, decidi que cuidaria de Isaak e Hyoga, que era um recém nascido. Decidi que faria de tudo por eles. Como eu era de menor, tive de morar com algum familiar e o único que tinha era meu tio. – Sua expressão serena alterou para uma de raiva – Aquele desgraçado... Eu nunca gostei muito dele, mas meu pai sempre confiou. Ele... Era sócio de meu pai e assumiu as duas partes da empresa com a morte dele. Quando eu assumisse a maior idade, era para ocupar o lugar de meu pai na empresa, mas... Preferi dar um jeito e fugir. Aproveitei o dinheiro que meu pai tinha guardado no banco pra mim. Meu tio não tinha conhecimento dessa conta bancária e não pode interferir. Quando fiz dezoito anos peguei o dinheiro.

– Aí você veio para Nova York. Mas porque fugiu de seu tio e trouxe seus irmãos?

– Ele ameaçava. – virou a cara, guardando a esfera no suporte. A neve artificial já havia se acomodado por completo no fundo.

– Como assim? Não confia em mim para falar?

– Ameaçava... Meus irmãozinhos. Me dizia... – Abaixou o rosto de forma que Miro não via seu rosto e falou baixo. – Dizia que se eu não me entregasse à ele... Que meus irmãozinhos é que pagariam. – Riu nervoso – Acho que esse foi o preço por ter uma aparência andrógena. Meus cabelos sempre foram compridos e muitos diziam que lembrava uma menina.

Miro arregalou os olhos e levou uma mão à boca, inconscientemente. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Sentiu seu sangue ferver cheio de ódio. Mal acreditou que aquele ruivo agüentou tudo isso por três anos! Obviamente Kamus sempre fingiu para Isaak que estava tudo bem, pois ele parecia não saber de nada.

– Mas porque não o denunciou? – Falou contendo a voz. Kamus parecia frágil. Sentia um impulso louco de abraçá-lo, mas, com muita força de vontade, igualmente se conteve.

– Medo. Medo pelos meus irmãos. Ele tem poder, Miro, e não duvidaria que ele tentasse algo contra eles, mesmo preso. Não me importaria com nada que me acontecesse, mas jurei cuidar de Isaak e Hyoga! O que fiz foi uma loucura, mas não creio que ele esteja atrás de mim. Ele sabe que ainda lembro das ameaças.

– Mas isso não está certo!

– O que eu fiz está feito. Não tem mais volta! Agora é continuar a vida como posso. – Levantou e sorriu, como se estivessem conversando sobre qualquer banalidade.

Miro sentia. Sabia que aquele sorriso era só uma máscara. Imaginava se não era aquela máscara que o ruivo sempre usou perante os irmãos.

– Bem, terminarei o almoço. O bife picado já deve estar quase pronto. Vou por o arroz no fogo e preparar as fritadas de batatas. – Kamus tentou desconversar. Seguia para a cozinha, quando voltou a ouvir a voz de Miro.

– Antes... Diga-me apenas uma coisa. Qual era o nome de seu tio?

– Para que? Isso não tem importância!

– Por favor... – Insistiu.

– ... – Hesitou, mas acabou por falar. – Carlo di Angelis... – deu as costas, voltando para a cozinha – E se não se importar... Não gostaria mais de falar sobre ele.

_CONTINUA..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais a Masami Kurumada e cia. Estou apenas judiando (literalmente) dos coitados novamente. O nome Carlo di Angelis é de autoria da Pipe. Todos os créditos vão para ela!

Nota: 1- Natássia, segundo o mangá, realmente era o nome da mãe de Hyoga. Como na fic ele e Isaak são irmãos completos...

Olá! Primeiramente, desculpa pelo grande atraso. Espero que quem acompanha a fic continue a deixar as reviews. Elas incentivam e me motivaram a continuar! Gostaria de saber se estão gostando ou odiando... Sugestões... Ameaças de morte... XD

Mando um beijo especial para **VikScorpion, Débora Cristine, Maia Sorovar, Paola Scorpio, Saga de pijama, candyholickx, Lune Kuruta, Kiah chan, Carol-sana, Margarida, Kimiko T., Haina Aquarius-sama, Loli-chan yuy, Seto Scorpyos e graziele**, que deixaram seu recado e eu agradeço muito.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Favor

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada e cia. Carlo di Angelis é de autoria da **Pipe**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**7- Favor**

Kanon estava no quarto que pertencia a Saga, na mansão de Miro, rodando de um lado para o outro com os braços cruzados. Não se podia definir o que sentia. Raiva? É, talvez essa palavra pudesse servir, mesmo sendo muito leve.

– O infeliz conseguiu escapar... Me deu todo esse trabalho e conseguiu escapar... – Era o que murmurava entre algumas palavras inaudíveis.

Miro tinha saído com o ruivo para o trabalho, passou o dia fora e voltou sozinho.

Kanon tinha descoberto que o médico havia recomendado que ficasse acompanhado por pelo menos duas semanas, mas Kamus parecia ter se recuperado de forma surpreendentemente rápida. E ainda por cima o desgraçado tinha convencido Miro que poderia ficar sozinho em casa. Pelo visto, Kamus tinha lábia quando desejava, mas não lhe escaparia. Kanon só permitiria que aquele ruivo ficasse em paz quando se sentisse satisfeito.

Pensava no que faria agora.

Saga podia viver bem com uma vida simples trabalhando para alguém, mas ele não! Desde que receberam como herança uma considerável quantia em dinheiro, Saga e Kanon planejaram como fariam dali em diante. Tudo foi colocado no nome de Saga e montaram uma empresa de segurança que cresceu e ficou reconhecida, expandindo os negócios. Mas Saga não gostava muito daquele tipo de vida; vida fácil em um escritório. Kanon era o oposto. Gostava de saber que tinha dinheiro e poder. Sendo assim, Kanon ficaria encarregado de fiscalizar os negócios e Saga só iria em casos urgentes.

Agora que não tinha mais sua distração não queria, definitivamente, permanecer ali levando a vida que seria de seu irmão "simples". Queria voltar para sua casa e seus negócios, sair e beber quando desejasse. Sabia que ficando ali seria mais fácil de encontrar novamente o ruivo, mas, por outro lado, sabia também que Camus faria o possível para não por mais os pés naquela casa.

Daria um jeito de encontrá-lo novamente e faria com que ele pagasse por ter se atrevido a sumir novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_--No dia seguinte--_

Miro estava em seu escritório, debruçado sobre mesa. O dia estava frio, o que lhe fazia, de alguma forma, lembrar do francês. Kamus insistiu tanto para permanecer em casa que acabou por deixar e voltar sozinho. Adoraria conhece-lo ainda melhor, mas sabia que aquela conversa seria o máximo que chegariam a ter sobre a vida do ruivo. Kamus não falaria mais nada e não estava muito afim de tocar nas feridas de seu passado.

– Que saco! – resmungou. Tinha de ficar no trabalho até o fim do expediente, acabara acumulando muito serviço.

Cansado, recostou em sua grande cadeira negra de couro e cruzou as pernas sobre a mesa de mogno. Cruzou os braços sob o peito e começou a refletir sobre tudo, mirando um ponto qualquer do teto. Carlo di Angelis. Aquele nome não deixava sua mente. Sentiu seu sangue ferver novamente, ao lembrar do que ele fez ao Kamus.

– Senhor. – Pandora bateu na porta e a abriu – A reunião começará em cinco minutos!

– Ahm? Ah, sim... Claro, já vou indo.

– O senhor está bem? Aconteceu algum problema?

– Nada, não se preocupe. – levantou e seguiu para a porta, saindo antes que a secretária lhe perguntasse algo mais.

Pandora resolveu organizar os papéis que estavam espalhados sobre a mesa. Sabia que se Miro precisasse de alguma ajuda sua, pediria.

Miro caminhava em passos lentos até a sala de reuniões. Estava para fechar contrato com uma das bandas de Rock mais populares do país, mas simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar neste detalhe.

Teve uma idéia. Queria ver se conseguiria por em prática naquele mesmo dia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sete da noite.

Miro havia saído do trabalho e foi diretamente para a casa do ruivo. Seguiu o mesmo esquema do dia anterior. Deixou o carro numa vaga que encontrou afastada do prédio e seguiu o resto do caminho a pé, levando suas coisas. Dessa vez não queria deixar no carro, afinal, um carro roubado não era nada, mas seus documentos e papéis da empresa eram muito importantes. Ainda não tinha entendido porque Kamus tinha pedido para ele fazer esse esquema, mas achou isso irrelevante e preferiu por repetir em respeito ao seu amigo. Abriu o porta-malas e pegou algumas sacolas, fechando em seguida. Seguiu a passos rápidos almejando ver o quanto antes como Kamus tinha passado o dia.

Na portaria encontrou um senhor de idade, muito simpático por sinal. Conversou um pouco e subiu pelas escadas até o terceiro andar. Bateu algumas vezes na porta.

– Eu atendo! – Miro ouviu uma voz infantil gritar. Estranhou.

Em pouco tempo a porta foi aberta e ele contemplou um Isaak, que abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo.

– Não sabia que conhecia nosso endereço! Venha, entre! – Puxou, gentilmente, Miro pelo braço.

– É, seu irmão me apresentou a casa. – Sorriu – Você não deveria estar no hospital?

– Se Hyoga estivesse lá, eu deveria. Mas ele voltou pra casa... Ai! Esqueci a carne no fogo! – Saiu apressado pra cozinha, onde Miro ouviu algumas risadas de Hyoga.

– Miro! Não esperava sua visita tão cedo... – Kamus falou suavemente.

Miro não havia reparado no francês. Kamus estava sentado no sofá maior, com sua perna boa encolhida e a quebrada apoiada na mesa de centro. Vestia um short e uma camisa de moletom e mantinha o cabelo preso num coque, com alguns fios escapando. Sobre a mesa, havia alguns livros empilhados e o francês segurava um deles, com um lápis em mãos.

– É, mas eu apareci! Estava ocupado? – Quando percebeu que olhava fixamente para ele, finalmente falou.

– Não, só estudava. Ainda pretendo fazer alguma faculdade! – apoiou o livro e o lápis sobre a mesa e indicou o outro sofá. – Não tive oportunidade para isso ainda, assim, mantenho meus estudos. Sente-se!

– Ah... Obrigado... – Sentou no local que lhe foi oferecido. – Posso deixar minhas coisas aqui no canto?

– Fique à vontade. A que devo sua visita? – Miro pode notar na entonação das palavras de Kamus, que o francês estava mais leve. Provavelmente pela presença dos irmãos.

– Apenas quis visitá-lo. Nada em especial. – Colocou sua pasta e laptop sobre a mesa. Pegou as sacolas e levantou-se. – Também fiz uma pequena feira para vocês. – Viu o francês fechar a cara e continuou sem dar-lhe tempo de reclamar. – Não reclame! Fiz porque quis e por ver que não pode sair muito com essa perna e carregar peso.

– Mas...

– Vou levar na cozinha e já volto! Isaak pode guardar tudo... – Saiu sem deixar que o outro reclamasse.

Na cozinha, cumprimentou Hyoga, que estava sentado à mesa olhando o irmão e arrumando os pães, e Isaak, que preparava agora uma carne de hambúrguer extra. Deixou as compras e ficou a conversar um pouco com os meninos. Voltou para a sala, vendo Kamus fechar a janela.

O ruivo voltou para seu lugar no sofá. Observou Miro aproximar-se novamente e sentar.

– Não vi seu carro.

– Apenas lembrei do que pediu ontem e fiz o mesmo.

– Obrigado. Porque não janta conosco? É o mínimo que posso fazer, além do mais, sei que os garotos vão adorar.

Miro sorriu simpático.

– Certo, agradeço o convite. Isaak já começou a fazer um pra mim, mesmo. – riu - E você ficou de castigo aí, foi?

– Isaak me proibiu de ficar andando muito. Estou permitindo que, temporariamente, ele assuma tudo por aqui. Não quero discussões com eles, estão tão felizes...

– É mesmo... Eu pretendia visitar Hyoga amanhã. O que houve?

– Pouco depois de você ter saído ontem, Isaak passou aqui. – falou mais baixo – Conversamos e ele me disse que Hyoga não falava nada para mim, mas que já não agüentava mais aquele ambiente hospitalar. Que já estava ficando agitado e que queria voltar para casa. Assim que ele saiu, liguei para o hospital e falei com o médico que estava cuidando dele. A anemia estava sob controle e o ferimento responsável pela internação dele estava praticamente cicatrizado, assim, consegui a autorização. – sorriu – Pedi que o médico informasse ao Isaak e eles pegaram um táxi até aqui. Nunca vi Hyoga tão feliz quanto hoje...

– Ele sentiu a sua liberdade novamente.

– Ele quer voltar para a escola...

– Nada mais justo, Kamus. Ele quer agir como os outros!

– Eu sei. Farei a matrícula amanhã. Eu só... me preocupo.

– Não o impeça de viver. É só o que aconselho.

– Já está pronto! – Hyoga apareceu na porta, falando alto para chamar a atenção.

A noite seguiu com o "jantar" preparado por Isaak e em conversações animadas. Kamus observava com um sorriso seus irmãos e Miro rindo e conversando futilidades. Miro teve até vergonha de um garoto de dez anos saber fazer um sanduíche tão gostoso e ele não saber sequer acender um fogão sem se queimar.

Enquanto os meninos assumiam a limpeza da cozinha, o grego decidiu por ficar na sala com o ruivo, conversando.

– Você tem muito jeito com crianças. – comentou Kamus.

– É, a Samy me treinou. – deu umas risadas.

– Ela é uma boa menina.

– Kamus... Eu queria falar com você sobre aquele assunto novamente.

O ruivo ficou sério.

– Esqueça o que ouviu, esqueça tudo.

– Mas podemos ver o que fazer e tentar...

– Agradeço, Miro, mas não. Por mim, você já fez até mais do que deve e não quero revirar o meu passado. As coisas estão ótimas como vão.

Miro suspirou, derrotado. Discutir com ele não levaria a nada, então, depois seguiria sua segunda opção. Ficou mais algumas horas antes de pegar suas coisas e voltar para casa.

Miro dirigia animado, o som de seu carro tocando um cd de músicas eletrônicas. Tinha passado o dia todo entediado e, segundo sua secretária, menos animado que o normal. Mas ficou mais tranqüilo ao ver que Kamus não estava só.

Chegou e foi recebido com um abraço da Samy e por Kanon, que falou que iria sair por uns tempos para resolver assuntos particulares.

Miro consentiu e ele partiu imediatamente. Não agüentava mais se passar por Saga.

Samy entrou puxando seu tio, animada.

– Tio! Porque demorou tanto?

– Fui visitar Kamus. Desculpa a demora.

– Ah! Tudo bem! – Sorriu – Sabe, a escola está com um projeto de um acampamento de verão, nessas férias. Posso ir?

– É, o tempo anda meio estranho, mas... – virou os olhos – Certo, pode me abandonar.

A garota o abraçou feliz.

– Agora vou para o escritório fazer uns telefonemas e resolver uns probleminhas. Tudo bem?

– Claro! Vai lá! – disse sorridente – Vou para o jardim brincar com Zeus. – Saiu animada.

Miro subiu as escadas e seguiu até seu escritório, fechando a porta para maior privacidade. Caminhou até sua cadeira e sentou-se pesadamente. Abriu sua agenda em busca de um telefone em especial.

Encontrou rapidamente.

Pegou o aparelho e discou rapidamente e recostou-se, esperando que fosse atendido.

– _Alô!_

– Meu amigo! Como vai?

– _Miro? _– era uma voz suave que falava do outro lado da linha. Um antigo amigo de Miro.

– Sim! Esqueceu de mim, foi?

– _Claro que não! E vou bem, obrigado. E você?_

– Bem. Nunca mais tinha dado notícia... Ocupado demais?

– _É, o inevitável. Trabalho e um relacionamento tomam muito tempo, sabia? Mas agora tirei todas as minhas férias acumuladas._

– Que bom! Faria um favor para seu amigo aqui?

– Tinha de ter interesse na ligação. – falou divertido - _Peça! Dependendo, verei o que poderei fazer por você._

– Você é um profissional em espionagem e... Eu gostaria que checasse a vida de uma pessoa para mim. Gostaria que me fizesse o favor de descobrir tudo o que essa pessoa aprontou e anda aprontando e se possível, tendo provas. Poderia?

– _Bem... Eu tinha prometido passar mais tempo com meu namorado..._

– Por favor. Quebre esse galho para mim. Eu converso com seu namorado, se você quiser. Sei que ele pode compreender. – ouviu um suspiro do outro lado.

– _Ok, não precisa. Falarei com ele e farei o que me pede. Talvez ele até me ajude._

– Obrigado! – sorriu, como se a outra pessoa pudesse ver.

– _Sabe o endereço de quem quer que eu vigie?_ – falou sério. Mesmo não sendo um caso oficial, levava a sério seu trabalho.

– Na verdade... Só sei o nome e que está na França... Provavelmente Paris, mas sem certeza.

– _Típico seu. Só sabe de parte de informações. Mas tudo bem. Nome?_

– Carlo di Angelis.

– _Ok, anotado. Isso basta para mim. Falarei com meu namorado e se tudo correr bem, irei sem discussões para a França o quanto antes._

– Obrigado. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me informe. Financiarei isso.

– _Não se preocupe, aceitei já prevendo que me daria as passagens. A empresa pra que trabalho me arrumará o que eu precisar. Tenho amizades por lá._

– Obrigado, de novo.

– _Já disse que tudo bem. Também gosto do que faço e só espero que seja interessante essa pessoa. Não quero me decepcionar. Ai de você se estragar minhas férias com pouca coisa. –_ deu uma leve risada ­–_ Era só isso, grego?_

– Sim.

– _Então tchau. Estava de saída quando me ligou. Um abraço!_

– Outro! E divirta-se! – falou deduzindo que seria com o namorado tão mencionado. Aparentemente acertou, já que ouviu umas risadas antes do telefone ser desligado.

Agora seria só esperar, Kamus aceitando ou não. Queria fazer o possível para acabar com o Carlo.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dessa vez nem demorou tanto... To melhorando, tão vendo? XD Brincando... é que passarei por outro período complicado na facul e por isso acredito que não poderei atualizar tão cedo de novo. Espero que este capítulo não tenha sido tão decepcionante. Fiz o melhor que pude e admito que não me agradei nada com ele. Bom... Alguém (que já não tenha lido na antiga publicação) imagina quem seja a pessoa que Miro falou? (risos) Indo ao que interessa, gostaria de mandar um beijo especial para: **Theka Tsukishiro, Megume, Lune Kuruta, Dea, Cherry Lara, Haina Aquarius-sama, fran, Kiah chan, Carol-sana, Paola Scorpio, graziele, Lhu chan, Krika Haruno, VikScorpion, Lunnafianna, Minakashun, Seto Scorpyos **e** AganishLottly.**

OS.: AganishLottly, como pediu, respondo aqui. Para podermos falar melhor, pode me mandar e-mails tendo como assunto "Por Amor". É que e-mails desconhecidos ou sem assunto claro, eu deleto, como qualquer pessoa. Ou pode me mandar um e-mail com seu msn que te adiciono. Ou tem a opção de me mandar um MP com seu e-mail. O meu é perséfone-san(arroba)bol(ponto)com(ponto)br. Assim poderemos conversar.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Perséfone-san

19-04-2008


	8. Lágrimas

**8- Lágrimas**

Uma semana se passou desde a volta de Hyoga para casa. As coisas não haviam mudado muito desde então. Miro, quase sempre visitava aquela família e ouvia desaforos de Kamus, já que sempre levava alguma coisa. A verdade era que Miro estava assumindo as despesas, o que deixava o francês quase louco, inconformado.

Kamus há tempos não se sentia tão bem, tão vivo quanto naqueles dias. Não estava nas ruas, seus irmãos ao seu lado, alguém especial que preocupava-se realmente com eles, ao qual chamava de amigo. O ruivo já não podia negar para si mesmo que acabara criando um sentimento maior do que desejara. Restava-lhe apenas ocultar tudo o que sentia de agora em diante, afinal, fingir e ocultar seus sentimentos não seria novidade, estava habituado a isso.

Hyoga já estava matriculado na mesma escola que Isaak. Enquanto o mais velho se aprontava, Kamus arrumava Hyoga para mais um dia. A escola estava em jogos esportivos, contra outras instituições, e Isaak participaria da competição de natação, naquela tarde. Não era preciso que Hyoga fosse, já que não haveria aulas naqueles dias, mas o pequeno loiro fazia questão de comparecer para torcer por seu irmão. Kamus não queria ir por sua perna que atrapalharia e nem queria que o menor fosse, mas não conseguira convencer o loirinho do contrário.

Hyoga estava sentado na beira da cama de casal, usando um short preto.

Kamus terminava de esfregar a toalha no cabelo loiro, para secá-lo. Colocou a toalha sobre a cama e sentou-se ao lado do menino, olhando seu braço.

– Já está bom, Kamus. – sorriu.

– Se já estivesse, ainda não estaria enfaixado. – o ruivo examinava a procura de qualquer sinal de hemorragia.

– Está como sua perna.

Hyoga tinha uma fratura no braço, que conseguira de um tombo que levou da escada ao descer correndo. Kamus sempre falava para que ele não fizesse isso, mas o mais novo sempre foi mais teimoso e um dia ocorreu o incidente. Foi quando descobriram a doença de Hyoga.

– Exatamente. Por isso digo que estou machucado e você também está. Tudo ok. – ajudou o menor a vestir a camiseta e pentear os cabelos. Depositou um beijo na testa dele. – Pronto, liberado. – sorriu.

– Eh! Vou ver Isaak nadar! Ele vai ganhar! – o Hyoga levantou animado da cama.

– E mesmo que não ganhe, ele competiu. Ganhar não é tudo.

– É... Ele nem pode treinar muito por minha causa...

– Você não tem culpa de nada, mocinho. – tocou a ponta do nariz dele e sorriu, caminhando de volta para sala. – E não se esqueça... Nada de correr.

– Ta... Ta... Pode deixar. – suspirou.

– Ele já está pronto? – Entrou Isaak com uma calça preta, uma camiseta de esportes do colégio e uma pequena bolsa em mãos, com sua toalha e touca.

– Sim. – Hyoga apressou-se para ficar do lado de Isaak.

– Isaak, cuide dele, sim? – O maior pediu e pôs a mão no ombro do loiro – E Hyoga, quando Isaak for competir, comporte-se. Voltem assim que terminarem as competições.

– Tudo bem! – afirmaram com um sorriso.

Kamus suspirou e despediu-se, dando um beijo na testa de cada um. Os garotos saíram e ele se deitou. Estava sentindo-se estranhamente mal.

OoOoOoOoO

Miro estava recostado em sua cadeira com as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa. Eram cinco da tarde e estava cansado de ficar ali. Em seu colo estava um MP4, que tocava suas músicas favoritas. Mirava o teto, pensativo.

Tinha recebido a confirmação de aceitação do caso na noite anterior. Seu amigo devia ter viajado logo pela manhã para Paris. Disse que provavelmente não entraria em contato com ele no período de investigações, mas que descobriria qualquer sujeira que pudesse existir na vida daquele tal de Carlo.

Suspirou.

Queria sair e visitar Kamus. Queria ver como estavam os meninos, se precisavam de alguma coisa... Sorriu ao lembrar das expressões do ruivo. Parecia tão mais alegre, era visível só de olhar. Não tinha mais seu aquele ar vazio e melancólico.

– Senhor Miro! Está me ouvindo? – Pandora falou mais alto, puxando os fones do aparelho.

– Desculpa... O que dizia? – sorriu sem graça, endireitando-se na cadeira e guardando o aparelho.

– Eu juro que ainda não sei como o senhor consegue manter este lugar. – balançou a cabeça de forma negativa – Dizia que a banda que viria hoje aqui para conversar sobre o contrato com o senhor pediu para marcar para outro dia. Que ocorreram imprevistos.

– Sei... E não terei mais nenhum compromisso para hoje?

– Não senhor. – sorriu. – E a reunião foi remarcada para a semana que vem.

– Obrigado, Pandora! – levantou-se, pegou seu terno e as chaves do carro – Então vou indo. Pode cuidar das coisas pra mim até o fim do dia?

– Sem problemas. Eu sempre faço isso mesmo! – cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, mas com um sorriso gentil.

– Por isso que você é minha funcionária preferida! – deu um abraço na moça e saiu – Até amanhã!

Em poucos minutos, Miro já estava na estrada. No esquema de sempre, estacionou afastado e seguiu até o apartamento de Kamus. Bateu na porta e, alguns minutos depois, esta foi aberta pelo francês.

– Miro! Entre... – abriu espaço para que o grego entrasse.

– Olá, Kamus! Onde estão os meninos?

– Na escola. Jogos. – fechou a porta e seguiu até os sofás, sendo acompanhado pelo grego.

– E Hyoga? – sentou, olhando para o francês.

– Foi junto. Mesmo eu não gostando da idéia, os dois me convenceram... – falou pensativo. – Já deveriam ter voltado... – murmurou.

– Calma! São só os jogos, já devem estar chegando. – o grego sorriu.

Kamus suspirou.

– Queria tratar de um assunto delicado com você. Já se passou um bom tempo e acho que você já está em condições de falar sobre. – Milo disse calmamente, mas mostrando seriedade.

– Já disse que não quero mais falar sobre meu tio.

– Não é sobre seu tio. – Kamus engoliu em seco. – Quando acidentalmente o atropelei, chamei uma ambulância e você ficou internado. Eu estava um tanto surpreso com o estado de suas roupas e tudo... – Kamus parecia apreensivo. Miro teria descoberto? – Depois o médico que lhe examinou veio a mim, enquanto você ainda estava apagado. Disse que seu corpo tinha várias marcas que não decorreram do atropelamento. Que pelo seu estado, havia sido violentado.

Kamus estremeceu. Lembrou-se daquela noite e de Kanon. Da dor, da humilhação... Passou nervosamente a mão pelo cabelo.

– Kamus... Eu resolvi dar esse tempo para que você se recuperasse, no hospital eu via o quanto você era retraído e desconfiado. Eu entendo e sei que isso pode causar traumas terríveis... Ainda mais com um passado como o seu, mas até onde vi, você recuperou-se bem. Eu queria tomar as atitudes necessárias e te ajudar... Você poderia me dizer como era a pessoa?

– Não. – falou friamente. Seu estômago girava ao lembrar dos fatos, sentia uma dor no peito que não sabia o motivo e agora a culpa por estar mentindo, escondendo que era um garoto de programa de Miro, não ajudava em nada. Baixou o olhar. Odiou-se naquele momento.

– Não se sinta mal, eu... – tocou o ombro dele e começou a falar, mas fora interrompido.

– Me esqueça, Miro! Não quero falar daquele maldito dia, não quero falar de mim! É difícil para você entender isso? – falou pouco alterado, mas com olhar ainda baixo.

– Desculpa...

– Tudo bem... – suspirou, falando mais calmo. Não adiantava em nada descontar nele. – Quem tem de se desculpar sou eu. Você só quer me ajudar... – olhou para Miro e sorriu gentilmente – Mas por favor, não toque mais nesse assunto... Tudo bem?

– Você escolhe, meu amigo... – apertou pouco mais o ombro do outro, tentando passar confiança. Havia falado suavemente.

Kamus fechou os olhos e sorriu ao ouvir a palavra "amigo". Não lembrava de ter tido algum, nem em sua infância. Tinha alguns colegas com os quais brincava na escola, nenhum amigo. Os que tinha, se afastou. Evitava grandes aproximações pelo medo que tinha do tio. Achava que ficaria feliz de ouvir isso em uma situação como aquela, mas só sentiu um aperto ainda maior no peito.

O telefone tocou.

Kamus pediu licença e levantou-se para atender. Miro olhava o ruivo atender com um sorriso nos lábios. Sorriso que logo desapareceu com a expressão de Kamus.

O francês ficou pálido, as mãos começaram a tremer e ele apoiou-se no rack, não confiando nas forças da própria perna. Os olhos azuis haviam perdido todo o brilho e foco.

– Mas... Onde estão? – sua voz saiu forçadamente firme. Devia ter se esforçado para isso.

Desligou o telefone olhou suplicante para Miro, ainda trêmulo.

– Por favor, Miro... Me leve para o hospital... Por favor... – a voz ia abaixando cada vez mais. Não agüentaria manter a máscara firme, não agora.

O grego levantou-se num salto, lembrando apenas de pegar as chaves do carro. Foi até Kamus oferecer um apoio para que ele pudesse locomover-se mais rápido, o que foi prontamente aceito. Sentia as mãos dele frias e trêmulas, estava realmente preocupado com o ruivo. Algo devia ter acontecido com Hyoga, mas o que?

Miro localizou as chaves do apartamento e tomou a iniciativa de fechá-lo. Seguiu apoiando o lado da perna quebrada para que conseguissem chegar o quanto antes até o carro. Nesse momento praguejou mentalmente por ter feito o que Kamus pediu-lhe daquela vez. Assim que chegaram, Kamus entrou e colocou o cinto. Miro deu a partida enquanto também colocava seu cinto. Foi o mais rápido que pôde, cortando os carros e agradecendo por não esbarrarem com algum policial.

– O que houve, Kamus? Quem era no telefone? Isaak? – falou preocupado. Evitava as ruas que sabia ter um péssimo trânsito naquele horário.

– Sim... – respirava fundo, tentando acalmar-se – Hyoga feriu-se... Não sei direito... Eu... Ele chorava... No telefone...

– Acalme-se... Já estamos chegando! – Tentava passar segurança e tranqüilidade para o outro, mas começava a se perguntar se não estava ainda mais nervoso que ele. Estavam falando do pequeno Hyoga, afinal! Havia se apegado ao garoto!

Chegaram ao hospital e Miro e Kamus entraram o mais rápido possível.

Miro foi falar com a recepcionista enquanto que Kamus foi entrando. Miro apressou-se até ele.

– Isaak deve estar na sala de espera, próximo à emergência...

Kamus foi escorado até o local. Aquele corredor tinha poucas pessoas. Frente às cadeiras vazias, encontrava-se Isaak, sentado no chão e encolhido abraçando os joelhos, de cabeça baixa. Aproximaram-se.

– Isaak... – Kamus chamou, sua voz soando mais firme. Mais calma. Tinha de confortar seu irmão.

O menor olhou-os e voltou a chorar compulsivamente. Levantou-se e apressou-se para abraçar Kamus, que correspondeu num abraço forte e reconfortante.

– Desculpa... Eu falhei... Minha culpa... Não cuidei dele... – atropelava-se nas palavras, em meio aos soluços. Tremia em nervosismo. Sua roupa e cabelos ainda estavam úmidos. Devia tê-la vestido sem se enxugar, pouco depois da competição. Não havia sinal da bolsa que carregava, naquele local. – Eu prometi que cuidaria dele e não fiz...

– Calma, pequeno... – a voz de Kamus saia suave, passava conforto. Miro nem o reconheceu pela forma que agia até uns instantes atrás. Devia estar suportando todos os seus sentimentos por conta de seu irmão. – Diga o que aconteceu?

– Fui um dos últimos a competir... Deixei ele com algumas crianças, brincando... Mas quando terminei, ele estava sentado na arquibancada... Quieto... Fui atrás dele apressado e o vi pálido e uma marca escura no braço dele... Uma menina tava lá... Disse que ele caiu quando brincavam e que depois começou a sentir dor no braço... Uma professora chamou a ambulância... Eu devia ter ficado de olho nele... Não era para ele ter ido... Voltou a sangrar... – Falava nervoso, abraçando o irmão cada vez mais forte – Desculpa... Ele desmaiou no caminho... Não pude fazer nada. Falhei. Desculpa... Liguei assim que pude...

Kamus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo três vezes, tentando manter seu controle, ali. Perguntava-se se aquele mal estar e a vontade de impedir que os meninos saíssem haviam sido um sinal. Agora era tarde. Não poderia culpar Isaak, já que era o mais velho e deveria ter sido mais firme em não deixar Hyoga ir. Deveria ter prendido mais o menor, esperado que o braço melhorasse completamente.

Miro estava tão agitado quanto Isaak, mas tentava conter-se, assim como o ruivo.

– Calma, Isaak... – Puxou o menor até as cadeiras e sentou em uma. Fez com que ele sentasse em seu colo e começou a afagar-lhe o cabelo esverdeado. – Tenha calma, tudo vai acabar bem. Aconteceu. Você foi para competir, não podia ficar o tempo todo ao lado dele. Diga, o médico apareceu? Disse algo?

Mal terminou de perguntar, um homem de cabelo grisalho e semblante sério, de jaleco branco saiu por uma porta ali perto. Perguntou se tratavam-se dos parentes do menino e com a confirmação falou o quadro clínico. Estavam tendo problemas para conter a hemorragia, que Hyoga devia ter apoiado o peso sobre os braços ao cair e que o impacto forçou a fratura, rompendo alguns vasos próximos e tecidos mal cicatrizados. A equipe estava fazendo o melhor pelo garoto, mas Hyoga estava fraco e ainda tinha anemia. O que agravava o caso era sua doença. Estavam refazendo alguns exames.

OoOoOoOoO

Kanon saia do banho.

Tinha uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura enquanto usava outra para secar o cabelo. Seguiu para a sala e ligou o som. Pensava em começar a freqüentar a casa de Miro depois de algum tempo. Se o ruivo realmente era amigo dele, um dia deveria aparecer.

Lembrou de Saga. Sentia falta de seu irmão.

Voltou para o quarto, para vestir-se. Estava cansado de ficar sozinho naquela casa. Pretendia sair para se divertir, aproveitar mais seu tempo, já que seu serviço estava adiantado.

Jogou a toalha que secava os cabelos sobre um pequeno sofá que tinha no quarto, assim como a que envolvia-lhe a cintura. Caminhou até seu guarda-roupa.

– Kanon...

Uma voz conhecia soou atrás de si. Virou e sorriu. Viu Saga parado, recostado na porta, com uma mala média no canto.

– Meu irmão... Chegou mais cedo! Deveria ter avisado que eu iria lhe buscar no aeroporto. – abriu o móvel, procurando por algumas peças de roupa que lhe agradassem no momento.

– Não precisei. E diga, Por que adiantou aquelas reuniões? – falou sério.

– Achei que seria melhor para a empresa que resolvêssemos isso logo. Só isso. – ignorou o que fazia e caminhou felinamente até Saga. O outro apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sabia que Kanon só o estava tentando enrolar. – Senti sua falta, sabia?

Kanon tocou gentilmente o rosto do irmão, alisando a bochecha com o polegar. Viu Saga dar um suspiro e relaxar um pouco mais.

– Também senti a sua. – Sabia que não adiantaria insistir. Kanon não falaria se não o quisesse. Preferiu apenas aproveitar as carícias.

Kanon sorriu. Passou o outro braço pela cintura de Saga, unindo os corpos, enquanto a mão que acariciava o rosto deslizava para nuca, puxando-o para um beijo. Iniciou com um roçar suave dos lábios, logo aumentando a pressão entre eles, forçando passagem com sua língua. Realmente tinha sentido muito a falta do irmão. Explorava avidamente cada canto da boca de Saga. Apartou o beijo e saiu distribuindo beijinhos até a orelha e sugou o lóbulo. Saga gemeu baixinho e arrepiou-se, em resposta.

– Kanon... O que está aprontando...?

– Nada. Vamos deixar esses assuntos para depois. Quero você... – Kanon sussurrou, roçando seus lábios na orelha do outro e apertando-lhe as nádegas.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, foi puxando Saga até a cama, enquanto distribuía mordidinhas pela cartilagem da orelha e beijava-lhe o pescoço.

Saga sentia muita falta do irmão. Não conseguiu ter qualquer reação. Estava completamente envolvido pelas carícias, Kanon sabia seu ponto fraco.

OoOoOoOoO

Kamus continuava sentado. Havia mandado Isaak voltar para casa para ao menos tomar um banho e mudar de roupa, já que havia se acalmado um pouco. O grego tinha pego alguns dólares e entregado a ele para que pagasse um táxi de ida e, caso quisesse voltar, sobraria.

Miro estava parado de pé, recostado na parede à sua frente, de cabeça baixa. Todos esperavam notícias.

Os exames haviam sido concluídos e o quadro de Hyoga se agravava cada vez mais, os procedimentos utilizados não bastando. O braço de Hyoga estava inchado e a marca roxa se espalhando pela hemorragia. Hyoga estava sendo operado para tentar conter o quanto antes e estabilizar o quadro. O sangue da transfusão também havia demorado um pouco a chegar, já que não havia compatível no banco de sangue do hospital, no momento.

Kamus estava preocupado. O médico disse que em outras circunstâncias, os procedimentos seriam muito simples, mas Hyoga possuindo aquela doença, seria arriscado.

Isaak logo voltou e sentou ao lado do irmão. O ambiente estava num silêncio perturbador. O menino sempre olhava para o semblante calmo do irmão, tentando ficar igualmente calmo.

– Kamus... – Isaak chamou, hesitante.

– Sim?

– Ele vai ficar bom... Não vai? – Kamus olhou em seus olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos, num carinho.

– Eu não sei, Isaak. Eu não sei...

Miro ergueu o rosto e admirou-se com a cena. Kamus parecia não se importar com o que sentia, contanto que conseguisse amenizar um pouco o sofrimento do outro, acalmar o mais novo que parecia perdido na tristeza e culpa.

Tempos depois, o médico voltou. Estava sério.

– E então? – Miro é quem adiantou-se, aproximando-se do médico.

– Fizemos todo o procedimento que estava ao nosso alcance, mas, como havia dito antes, ele estava muito fraco com a perda de sangue e a anemia. Ele não resistiu. Sinto muito.

Isaak ficou em choque por alguns instantes, assim como Kamus. Não queriam acreditar naquilo. Isaak abraçou forte o irmão, chorando copiosamente. Repetia baixinho, inúmeras vezes, que era culpa dele.

Kamus o abraçou forte, tentando dar apoio, sustento. Apertava os olhos. A dor era grande, mas não podia chorar. Abriu-os novamente e fitou Isaak. Não estava com raiva dele nem de ninguém, senão de si mesmo. Havia jurado para si mesmo e para seus falecidos pais, que protegeria e cuidaria dos irmãos, mas sentia-se fracassado.

Miro aproximou-se, as lágrimas também afagando seu rosto num choro mudo. Não entendia como Kamus conseguia conter-se.

O grego acompanhou o médico, para conversar melhor e tomar as providências necessárias.

Isaak não largava Kamus para nada. Não parava de chorar em seu peito. O ruivo sentia um nó na garganta, seu peito doía como se atravessassem inúmeras facas, mas não derramava uma lágrima. Não se via no direito. Apenas fitava o menor com seu olhar triste, enquanto o envolvia ternamente, tentando passar conforto.

– Você não teve culpa, Isaak... Não diga isso, você não teve culpa de nada. Ninguém teve.

OoOoOoOoO

Miro acompanhou Kamus e Isaak até o pequeno apartamento. Cansado, na viagem de volta para casa, Isaak havia adormecido no carro e era, agora, levado pelo grego.

Kamus abriu o apartamento e pediu que Miro o levasse para a cama de casal para que descansasse. Caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se. Desde a notícia do médico, não havia falado nada, até aquele momento. Sempre olhava um ponto imaginário, o olhar sempre triste e vazio.

Miro depositou o garoto na cama e seguiu até a cozinha. Tomou a liberdade de abrir a geladeira e pegar um frasco de água, pondo um pouco no copo. Guardou novamente o jarro e foi até Kamus. Sentou ao lado dele e estendeu o copo.

– Não quero, Miro. E... Obrigado... Por tudo... – sua voz era quase inaudível. A cabeça estava baixa. Sentia-se culpado pela morte de Hyoga, mas imaginava se não havia sido melhor para o mais novo. Estava sofrendo muito e ele teria sempre de tomar cuidado para não se ferir.

– Beba um pouco. – insistiu. Deu um suspiro de satisfação ao ver que o outro acabou por aceitar e beber um pouco. – Quer que eu fique por aqui, hoje? Dar uma força, caso Isaak acorde?

– Obrigado... – pôs o copo na mesinha e voltou seu olhar para Miro. – Mas não precisa ficar preocupado conosco... Ficaremos bem. Sei o quanto é ocupado... Não precisa ficar...

– Não diga asneiras... Eu posso ficar! – tocou com delicadeza o rosto pálido de Kamus – E você pode chorar... – Falou suavemente, abraçando o outro.

Aquilo foi demais para o ruivo, que já mal conseguia conter-se. Silenciosamente as lágrimas, até então contidas, afagaram a pele clara. Kamus deixou-se ser abraçado naquele momento. Precisava de apoio. Chorou em silêncio, com o rosto afundado no pescoço do grego.

Kamus envolveu a cintura de Miro, buscando mais conforto. Sentia que poderia deixar de forte naquele momento, precisava desabafar. Sentia seu cabelo ser alisado suavemente. Ficaram daquela forma até o francês finalmente caiu no sono.

Milo não sabia se conseguiria leva-lo para o quarto sem acordá-lo e achava que ele merecia aquele descanso. Acomodou melhor o ruivo em si e se ajeitou no sofá da melhor forma que pode, procurando dar o máximo de conforto para Kamus.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada. O nome Carlo di Angelis é de autoria da **Pipe**.

É, demorei de novo, mas atualizei novamente. O que tinha o capítulo anterior de falta de ação, acho que "compensei" neste. Fãs do Hyoga, não me matem, please! (se escondendo) A morte dele já estava programada desde que surgiu a idéia desta fic. Sinceramente eu odiei a forma que ficou, pois não fui eu quem tinha programado esta parte e demorei a postar por ficar tentando arrumar, mas sem muito sucesso. Isso foi o melhor que consegui fazer, sorry para quem não gostou, mas acreditem, está melhor que o antigo. Agora, peço mil perdões por erros (que sei que tem, e muitos) com relação a doença de Hyoga, o atendimento hospitalar e tudo. Acontece que não faço medicina e não entendo muito dessas coisas (e, agora, trabalhando sozinha então...). Fiz várias pesquisas sobre tudo isso, mas não consegui nada de útil para a fic, assim, tive de me virar. Licença poética serve pra isso!

Gostaria de agradecer a paciência e apoido e mandar um beijo especial para: **Cherry Lara, Haina Aquarius-sama, Kiah chan, Lhu chan, Paola Scorpio, Theka Tsukishiro, dea, Graziele, fran, Leo no Nina, Krika Haruno, Lune Kuruta, Dézinha, Bela Patty **e** Seto Scorpyos.**

29–12-2008

Perséfone-san


	9. Mudanças

**9- Mudanças**

O toque de um despertador.

O toque irritante de um maldito despertador acordou o grego.

Miro prontamente o desligou. Odiava aquele som e odiava ainda mais o fato de ter um sonho interrompido. Ainda mais um como o que estava tendo!

– Merda! – reclamou e sentou na cama, incomodado. Suspirou ao ver a bela ereção que possuía.

Perguntava-se quando tudo começou...

Suspirou novamente e levantou-se, seguindo para sua suíte. Deixou uma toalha ao lado de sua banheira e colocou-a para encher. Com a água na metade da banheira, entrou, acomodando-se, sem conseguir parar de lembrar em seu sonho. Fechou os olhos. Era como se pudesse sentir a pele clara e macia dele, o perfume delicioso que sempre emanava de seu corpo, ouvir os gemidos... Tocou-se até atingir o orgasmo, o que não demorou muito.

Agora a consciência causava uma dor irritantemente chata, e não poderia continuar em devaneios ou perderia a hora.

Atrasar-se estava fora de cogitação, naquele dia. Tinha combinado com Kamus de passar lá e buscá-lo para remover o gesso de sua perna.

Tinha de relaxar. Só esperava que sua mente colaborasse com ele e não pensasse em... Nada _pecaminoso_. Especialmente com um certo ruivo.

Haviam se passado dois meses desde a morte do pequeno Hyoga. Miro sempre esteve ao lado do ruivo, apoiando-lhe. Notara, após um tempo, que o francês tinha conseguido convencer Isaak de que não fora culpa deles, mas Miro sempre viu que Kamus se culpava, mesmo não admitindo. No primeiro mês, passava lá todas as tardes. Manteve-se o mais presente possível, sempre ao lado do ruivo até a meada do segundo mês. A partir daí, visitou poucas vezes, apenas levando alguns mantimentos. Temia acreditar que passou a sentir pelo ruivo mais do que deveria, ou gostaria.

Mas que culpa tinha se Kamus possuía um perfume maravilhoso, era puro, lindo, charmoso, sensual...?

Parou o raciocínio e começou a lavar-se, antes que a indesejada excitação retornasse. Não queria nem podia pensar nisso agora. Tinha hora marcada.

Terminado, saiu da banheira e começou a se enxugar. Enrolou a macia toalha vermelha no quadril e pôs-se frente ao espelho. Olhou-se por um tempo, atentamente. Sua aparência não estava nada mal! Aparência de 18 em corpo de 25, pensava com um sorriso no rosto. Sim, era vaidoso, mas pra que uma preocupação dessas agora? Ficou sério novamente. "_Sem chances, grego! Ele não é pra você e nem deve pensar nisso agora!_" Recriminava-se mentalmente. Não queria se iludir. Não sabia se Kamus aceitaria um relacionamento homosexual e, de qualquer forma, não parecia gostar de Miro mais que como amigo.

Pegou o creme dental e escovou os dentes. Arrumou os cachos e foi para o quarto. Vestiu uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa de tecido grosso, manga longa num cinza-escuro, por cima de uma camiseta. Estava frio. Calçou um tênis e saiu, com uma bolsa esporte no ombro. Se desse, passaria na empresa para terminar de arrumar aquela papelada.

Saiu apressado do quarto. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso. Samy já devia estar na escola. Cumprimentou Saga, que estava na cozinha. Pegou um pacote de biscoitos e saiu. Tomaria um café descente mais tarde. Pegou seu carro e foi até o apartamento de Kamus.

Parou mais próximo, desta vez, e subiu. Bateu à porta. Em poucos minutos foi aberta.

Miro ficou sem fala, momentaneamente. O francês vestia uma calça grafite e uma camisa manga-longa preta, num tecido pouco mais fino que a do grego. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo folgado, alguns fios ruivos escapando, dando-lhe um certo charme ao emoldurarem o belo rosto do francês.

– Mal acredito que foi pontual! Você sempre me falou que era brigado com o relógio... – Kamus falou incrédulo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Já fazia algum tempo que o grego não se atrasava para qualquer compromisso que tivesse marcado com ele.

– É... Pois é. Hoje encarei o despertador por tua causa! – falou naturalmente, não dando tempo para que o outro notasse que sua aparência chamou atenção. – Onde está Isaak?

– Ele voltou a estudar pela manhã. – sorriu. Miro sempre se preocupava com ele e Isaak. – Podemos ir?

– Claro! – sorriu animado, aproveitando que ajudava o francês para inalar mais daquele delicioso perfume que ele emanava. Poderia jurar que sentiu um certo carinho no sorriso de Kamus. Via que se tornaram bons amigos.

Kamus trancou a porta e acompanhou o grego até o carro. Colocou o cinto, assim como o grego e esperou que Miro deu a partida.

Miro estava dirigindo há poucos minutos e olhava vez ou outra de relance para o francês.

– Algum problema, Miro?

– É impressão minha, ou seu cabelo está num vermelho mais intenso?

Kamus pegou uma pequena mecha e olhou.

– Impressão sua... – Falou divagando e fitando os fios que segurava.

Miro ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu de ombros.

Em pouco tempo chegaram ao hospital. Kamus estava todo satisfeito, ansioso pela liberdade que teria em breve. Desde a morte de seu irmãozinho, a amizade de Miro e, agora, o fato de poder finalmente tirar aquela porcaria de gesso de sua perna foi o que lhe aconteceu de mais agradável.

OoOoOoOoO

Finalmente em casa e em perfeitas condições. Era fantástico poder andar sem muletas ou qualquer tipo de apoio! Olhou para o relógio de parede. Perto do meio dia. Arregaçou as mangas e foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço. Isaak logo chegaria faminto da escola. Preparou filés de frango, arroz, batatas fritas e uma salada. Um prato simples e o favorito do pequeno.

– Cheirinho bom... – Miro sorriu. Estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa, sem se atrever a ajudar, era péssimo na cozinha.

– Kamus! – O ruivo sorriu ao ouvir a voz familiar e animada atrás de si, e ao sentir um forte abraço. – Você tirou o gesso! Que bom!

– Melhor do que pode imaginar, _petit_. – virou de frente para ele e o abraçou, dando um beijo na testa.

Isaak riu.

– O que tem de almoço? Estou faminto!

– O que mais gosta. – bagunçou o cabelo esverdeado e virou-se para o pequeno balcão onde pegou duas travessas. – Me ajude a por a mesa.

Foi prontamente atendido. Isaak estava feliz da vida. Kamus sempre tentava agrada-lo de alguma forma.

– E você, Miro, como vai? – Isaak sorriu, cumprimentou o grego enquanto pegava os pratos.

– Muito bem. – sorriu. – Quer ajuda?

– Não precisa, obrigado. É nosso convidado. Vai passar a tarde aqui?

– Ele vai. – Kamus respondeu, sorrindo. Queria passar um pouco mais de tempo com o grego.

– Você ouviu o chefe. – o grego brincou, mas estava satisfeito.

– Pena que tenho prova amanhã, não poderei ficar com vocês. – terminou de arrumar a mesa e sentou ao lado de Miro.

– Estudo em primeiro lugar, rapaz. Outro dia conversamos e saímos os três. Que tal? – bagunçou os fios curtos do menor.

– Parece o Kamus me dando sermão. – falou o garoto, divertido.

– Você sabe que é verdade e não me faça passar papel de chato. – terminou e começou a por as travessas na mesa, com a pronta ajuda do caçula.

– Ei sei. – sorriu animado. Adorava ver seu irmão e Miro juntos. Os dois se davam muito bem e percebia que o grego transmitia alguma felicidade a Kamus.

Almoçaram tranquilamente e Miro fez questão de arrumar toda a sujeira da cozinha sozinho. O grego lavou as vasinhas enquanto Kamus enxugava e guardava.

Isaak havia ido tomar um banho para começar a estudar. Não atrapalharia os dois.

Kamus e Miro conversavam animadamente na sala.

Todos ainda sentiam muito a perda de Hyoga, mas não demonstravam. Tentavam superar a perda e amenizar a dor. Cada um se conformava com as lembranças boas dos momentos que passaram juntos.

OoOoOoOoO

Kamus passou o dia tentando se ocupar, aproveitando que sua perna já estava boa.

Começava a entardecer e o francês encontrava-se pensativo, angustiado, deitado na cama de casal, com os braços estendidos. Isaak tinha insistido para que ele passasse a dormir ali, alegando que o quarto lhe dava tristeza. Era o quarto que o menor dividia com Hyoga, quando os dois estavam juntos em casa, e agora que o loirinho se foi, pediu a Kamus para trocarem de quarto, ficando com o menor que tinha a cama de solteiro e Kamus com o maior e a de casal.

Olhou para a janela. Não demoraria e o sol começaria a se por.

Suspirou.

Quase não tinham mais dinheiro em casa e não podia mais depender do grego. Era hora de voltar ao que fazia antes. Ficou enojado só em lembrar da forma que era tratado, dos toques sujos que recebia...

Era necessário. Quem sabe, quando Isaak não dependesse mais dele, finalmente poderia por um fim a sua vida? Ela já era inútil mesmo! Sabia que o outro sentiria, mas uma hora esqueceria. Já lhe batia uma dor no peito por imaginar que Isaak já soubesse, mas não se atreveram a conversar diretamente sobre o assunto.

Levantou e pegou uma toalha. Foi para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha rápida. Secou-se e ficou uns minutos a olhar-se no espelho. Seu corpo não ficou com nenhuma marca, o que agradeceu aos céus. Escovou os dentes e voltou para o quarto, com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Abriu o guarda-roupa e procurou por algum traje o qual chamasse atenção de algum cliente. Por fim, estava pronto com uma camisa branca manga longa e justa ao corpo, e uma calça creme, justa nas melhores partes. Fez uma trança onde alguns fios de seu cabelo caiam pelo rosto, dando um ar sensual e angelical ao mesmo tempo. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Não estava vulgar nem discreto. Seria o suficiente para seduzir quem desejasse. Foi para a sala.

– Vai sair, maninho? – Isaak assistia televisão.

– Sim, vou. Mas não sei que horas vou voltar, ok? Não me espere. Durma cedo. Não se esqueça quem tem aula pela manhã. – Aproximou-se e bagunçou o cabelo do outro, sorrindo.

– Pode deixar. – Sorriu.

Kamus saiu a passos lentos. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, sua expressão mudou completamente. Seu porte altivo e olhar penetrante ganharam um ar mais sensual, mas não menos frio. Desceu as escadarias e começou a caminhar pelas ruas. Precisava dessa caminhada, recuperar a coragem que tinha outrora, antes de arrumar alguém e se entregar por dinheiro.

Precisava de ar.

Anoiteceu. Havia andado bastante, preso em pensamentos. Quando deu por si, passava por um restaurante de um bairro classe média. Foi quando notou que se perdeu no tempo. Perguntou educadamente a hora a uma senhora que passava. Recebendo e ignorando os olhares cobiçosos, descobriu que eram sete horas. Não era tão tarde. Pegaria um ônibus num ponto mais em frente e iria para a boate de costume. Olhou para o céu, que começava a juntar escuras nuvens. Com um pouco de sorte, não tomaria banho de chuva pela noite.

Voltou a caminhar, distraído.

– Kamus!

O francês quase paralisou com a voz que ouvira. Era a ultima pessoa que precisava ver naquele momento.

– Olá, Miro! – virou-se e o cumprimentou, sorrindo. Dava graças a Deus por estar longe do lugar que costumava freqüentar, assim, as chances de alguém reconhecê-lo também diminuíam.

– O que fazia? Passeio? – o grego aproximou-se para conversarem melhor.

Miro não sabia bem como, mas reconheceu o francês mesmo de costas. Seria o modo de andar? Desde quando passou a ser tão atencioso no jeito das pessoas? Seus pensamentos lhe abandonaram ao ver o quão belo estava o ruivo a sua frente. Naquelas roupas claras, Kamus mais parecia um anjo na Terra. Um anjo que ele encontrou e que agora o queria para si.

De início pensava ser apenas desejo, mas posteriormente viu ser mais que isso. A pergunta, feita com um sorriso gentil, ocultava os ciúmes. Ele estava tão bem arrumado, tão sensual... Poderia até ser para um encontro. Não lembrava de ter perguntado se ele namorava. Mas achava pouco provável, visto que nos três_(1)_ meses de convivência que tinham, não o viu se envolver com ninguém.

– Ah... Sim. – Passou a mão pelo cabelo, pondo alguns dos fios soltos atrás da orelha, gesto que Miro acompanhou atentamente. – Mas já ia voltar para casa... – Revelou um sorriso singelo – E você, o que faz aqui?

– Jantar de negócios. Eu ia adiar, mas descobri em cima da hora. Pandora está doente e eu estou sozinho agora, naquele mini-inferno de incompetentes.

– Entendo. – discretamente olhou a sua volta, assegurando-se de que ninguém o reconheceria.

– Posso te levar pra casa, então?

– Não quero te incomodar, Miro... Posso pegar um ônibus e...

– Nada disso! – ficou mais sério que desejava, mas em pensar no ruivo, vestido daquela forma, pegando um ônibus lotado... Não queria ninguém de olho nele. – Eu te levo! – sorriu descontraído – É bom que conversaremos mais um pouco e eu aproveito para dar um oi para o Isaak.

Kamus suspirou, derrotado.

– Ok, vamos. – sorriu, acompanhando o grego até o estacionamento.

Entraram no carro e Miro ligou o som, num volume baixo. Tocava uma música antiga, na rádio.

– Já jantou?

– Não... Mas como qualquer coisa quando chegar. – notou que Miro mudou a trajetória do carro. – Onde está indo?

– Vamos jantar.

– Desculpa, Miro, mas não estou disposto a ir a um restaurante todo sofisticado; assim como meu apetite também não anda dos melhores... E você também não acabou de sair de um jantar de negócios?

– Hum... – pensou um pouco e sorriu – Conheço uma boa lanchonete! Eu não comi direito, assim podemos lanchar alguma coisa. – Tinha acabado de comer, mas valia a pena forçar mais alguma refeição em seu estômago para passar mais tempo na companhia do ruivo.

Kamus ficou calado. Tudo bem; Poderiam lanchar e depois, casa! Não esperava por esse encontro! Encontro? Não... Miro, como sempre, era gentil; mas simultaneamente achou-o diferente. Parecia mais... Carinhoso. Não, definitivamente sua mente passou a pregar peças. Olhou para a rua iluminada através do vidro fumê. Reconheceu para onde estavam indo e não gostou da localização. Quando Miro estacionou o carro, ficou pálido.

– Kamus, você está bem? – falou preocupado.

– Sim. – respondeu prontamente e sorriu.

– Chegamos. Vamos? – soltou o cinto e desceu do carro.

Kamus repetia mentalmente que tudo estava bem e que não iriam demorar, como um mantra. Por que, de todas as lanchonetes daquela maldita cidade, ele escolheu logo a que ficava na esquina da rua onde se localizava a boate que freqüentava? Desceu do carro e acompanhou Miro até o local. Já deviam ser quase oito da noite e o pub não demoraria muito mais para abrir. De longe, pode ver uma fila na entrada já em um tamanho considerável. Nada bom.

Sentaram em uma mesa escolhida por Kamus. Era bem reservada, ao fundo do estabelecimento. O local estava consideravelmente cheio, mas ninguém preocupante. Nenhum rosto conhecido.

– Kamus!

O francês olhou para Miro, que estava sentado à sua frente. Foi quando notou uma garçonete ao lado. Deveriam estar chamando-o há algum tempo.

– Desculpe, estava distraído. – sorriu sem graça. Estava tão concentrado no ambiente para tentar localizar alguém conhecido que se distraiu do grego. Não poderia agir assim ou ele poderia desconfiar.

– O que deseja, senhor? – a bela jovem, ruiva, perguntou educadamente.

– Ahm... O mesmo que ele.

– Um momento. – a garçonete afastou-se com os pedidos.

– Nem sabia o que eu pedi! – Miro falou divertido.

– Eu confio no seu gosto.

– Que bom! De antemão aviso que virá um X-burguer, batatas fritas e refrigerante.

– Tudo bem! – sorriu.

– Ruivo! – Kamus congelou ante a voz e o toque em seu ombro. – Quase não te reconheci!

Kamus notou quando os olhos de Miro vagaram até a figura que estava atrás de si, um tanto quanto surpreso. Virou para trás. Um belo loiro de feições andrógenas lhe fitava. Miro olhou bem para ele, que usava uma calça preta justa e uma blusa semitransparente.

– Seria ótimo se não reconhecesse. – Kamus respondeu, ríspido.

– Sempre grosso. Não sei como as pessoas vão com a tua cara! – cruzou os braços, indignado.

Miro apenas assistia a conversa.

– Me deixe em paz! Vá procurar outro para infernizar! – Kamus sentia seu coração bater forte no peito, acelerado. Não via a hora de Misty sair, antes que fosse muito tarde. Se aquele loiro falasse algo a mais, poderia acabar com tudo.

– Eu só queria saber se iria hoje, mas vejo que não... – olhou para Miro e sorriu sedutor – Vejo que está ocupado. Bela companhia! – deu uma piscadela para o grego e se afastou, tomando o refrigerante que segurava.

Kamus olhou para Miro, que parecia confuso.

Os pedidos chegaram.

– Amigo seu? – Miro pegou o sanduíche e começou a servir-se.

– Apenas conhecido. – servia-se também. Esperava que aquele assunto morresse ali.

– Desculpe a intromissão, mas, na minha opinião, não deveria andar com tipinhos como aquele. Com aquelas roupas chamativas, parecia mais um... Garoto de programa. – Disse Miro, num tom entre o desprezo e a indiferença.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Masami Kurumada e cia. O nome _Carlo di Angelis_ é de autoria da **Pipe.**

**Nota: 1: **3 meses. Um no qual ocorreu o acidente e que eles se conheceram, ou seja, a parte anterior da fic; mais a parte pulada no qual superavam a morte de Hyoga e Miro continuava uma pessoa presente na vida deles para ajudá-los. Apenas uma observação: Quando se quebra um osso, o tempo que passa engessado pode variar de poucos meses a, por exemplo, 6 meses. Não encontrei nenhuma informação específica, parece que também depende do tipo de fratura, sendo assim, coloquei que bastavam 3 meses engessada para que a perna de Kamus ficasse boa.

Muito obrigada a todos pela paciência que mostram pelas minhas bebês. Queria agradecer a **Chibiusa-chan** e a **Ilia Verseau** pelo carinho e pela ajuda que me dão olhando e auxiliando na betagem da fic. Obrigada meninas!

E mando também um beijo especial para: **Fran, Kampbell-li, ****Elizia Kiyamada Oro-Chan****, ****Shinsei-chan****, VikScorpion, ****graziele****, ****Haina Aquarius-sama****, Seto Scorpyos, Ana Paula, ****Krika Haruno****, ****Paola Scorpio****, ****Lhu Chan****, ****Leo no Nina****, Dea, ****Theka Tsukishiro** e **Cherry Lara**.

E responderei aqui os reviews "anônimos".

**Fran**: Nunca! Pretendo terminar o que começo. =) E a boa notícia é que pretendo terminar essa antes de Vampire, que é mais complexa. Desculpe a demora, mas passei o ultimo ano mal tendo tempo para respirar. Muito obrigada pelo elogio!

**Kampbell-li**: Agora a fic está andando! Agradeço os elogios, me deixou sem graça. Hyoga ter morrido faz parte ou a história não andaria. A morde dele estava decidida muito antes do primeiro capítulo ser escrito. E espero que continue a acompanhar.

**VikScorpion: **Não fique assim... Nem peguei pesado! Foi necessário o pato morrer para que a história andasse. Miro é um doce, mas lembre-se que ele é humano, não um anjo. Hehehehe E Kamus... Você sabe que amo esse francês e que por isso que eu judio tanto dele. E lembre-se também que amo o Kanon e Saga. Tenha calma... Muita coisa vai acontecer ainda. XD

**Seto Scorpyos: **Camus é muito fofo e Isaak um docinho. Os dois estão muito sentidos, mas vão conseguir superar, como qualquer pessoa. O tempo sempre ajuda a todos. Sim, os dois são amantes. Saga sabe que Kanon não é nenhum santo, mas não imagina que o irmão seria capaz de aprontar algo tão sério. E Milo não ter reconhecido a diferença não foi licença poética. Kanon é irmão gêmeo de Saga, os dois cresceram juntos, estudaram juntos e viveram muito tempo juntos. Nisso um conhece muito bem os hábitos e gostos um do outros, visto que, como irmãos gêmeos costumam ser muito unidos, imagino que eles também o sejam. E Kanon conhece Saga muito melhor que Milo, por isso, saberia se passar por ele com perfeição. Peço desculpas se não trabalhei muito isso, apenas achei que não era o foco. E tenha calma... A fic ainda vai se estender um pouco. =)

**Ana Paula: **O final ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas testarei atualizar assim que possível. Darei prioridade para este fic.

**Dea: **Que bom te ver por aqui ! E fico feliz que esteja gostando. Sempre que possível um cap. Novo será atualizado.

Mais uma vez, obrigada.

Perséfone-san

25/01/2009


	10. Esperança

**10- Esperança!**

Kamus abriu os olhos lentamente, auxiliando com um braço que usou para protegê-los da luminosidade. Tinha esquecido de fechar as cortinas. Ainda deitado, e com a visão já adaptada com a claridade, olhou para o céu. Estava limpo e o sol brilhava forte.

Suspirou.

A noite anterior fora um lixo e a um fio de ser desastrosa. Lembrava do que ocorrera.

oOo

– _Desculpe a intromissão, mas, na minha opinião, não deveria andar com tipinhos como aquele. Com aquelas roupas chamativas, parecia mais um... Garoto de programa. – Disse Miro, num tom entre o desprezo e a indiferença._

_Kamus ficou momentaneamente tenso e um pouco pálido. Por sorte era noite e as mesas dos fundos não eram tão bem iluminadas quanto as demais, visto que era normalmente usada por casais, o que ajudaria que Miro não notasse sua súbita falta de cor. Rapidamente procurou disfarçar, abrindo o sanduíche para retirar os picles. Empenhava-se ao máximo para agir com naturalidade e por sorte tinha experiência em atuações improvisadas com os clientes._

– _Ao que vejo, você tem preconceito contra garotos de programa. – Kamus fechou novamente o sanduíche e servir-se enquanto conversavam, como se tratassem de um assunto banal. Ocultava o quão apertado estava seu coração. Apertava o sanduíche com uma força maior que a necessária, para evitar que suas mãos tremessem e pedia aos céus que não estivesse mais pálido, afinal, teria de olhar diretamente para o grego._

– _Mais ou menos. Essa gente não é de se importar com nada, contanto que o freguês pague bem. Não tem respeito próprio, nem orgulho. E em sua maioria, parecem gostar do que fazem. – Bebia o refrigerante, com descaso. – Por que a afirmação? – ergueu uma sobrancelha – Já pagou para aquele cara passar uma noite com você?_

– _Deixe de asneiras! É claro que não! – falou pouco mais alterado._

– _E de onde o conhece, então? – estava curioso e, mesmo sem querer aceitar, estava enciumado. A resposta do outro não parecia verdadeira. Embora não entendesse porque um homem bonito e atraente como ele precisaria parar para alguém ir pra cama com ele. E também não fazia sentido porque o francês não parecia se dar ao luxo de jogar dinheiro fora com isso._

_Naquele momento Kamus sentiu um aperto no peito. Maldito dia que aceitou fazer um ménage. Um sujeito o chamou e a Misty; pagaria muito bem e precisava muito naquela ocasião. Foi quando conheceu o loiro._

– _Daqui. Um dia vim aqui lanchar e ele puxou um assunto comigo, mas eu não dei muita bola, entendeu? Agora, podemos parar de falar nisso? Eu odiei esse sujeito._

– _Entendo. – sorriu. Não considerou a resposta muito satisfatória, e percebeu que Kamus não era um bom mentiroso, mas não tinha o direito de exigir a história toda ou a verdadeira. Seria o Misty um antigo namorado de Kamus, pensou, não gostando muito da idéia. Se bem que seria um ponto positivo, afinal indicaria que o ruivo era homossexual ou pelo menos Bi. Descobriria isso depois. – Sabe, tenho uma proposta para você..._

– _Proposta? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado._

– _Sim. Que acha de trabalhar comigo, em minha empresa? – aquela idéia tinha surgido naquele momento. Por que não ter Kamus por perto o dia todo? E depois daquela conversa nada agradável que tiveram a pouco, decidiu que seria melhor. Não aceitaria perder seu francês para um qualquer._

_Kamus ficou visivelmente surpreso e Miro riu com a falta de reação dele._

– _Miro... Eu não saberia o que fazer lá._

– _Eu lhe ensinarei tudo o que precisar. Não se preocupe. O que me diz? – sorriu._

– _Se está disposto a isso... – sorriu – Aceito. – não seria louco de recusar. Era uma oportunidade que estava recebendo e de forma alguma perderia. Não queria voltar praquela vida e temia não conseguir outro emprego. Isaak ainda era muito novo e tinha de sustentá-lo dando tudo o que ele pudesse vir a precisar._

_Assim que terminaram de lanchar, Kamus conseguiu convence-lo a sair. Miro levou-o para casa, aproveitou e entrou para que pudessem conversar pouco mais e dar um oi para Isaak. O menino não demorou muito a deixá-los sozinhos e ir para a cama. _

_Estavam conversando distraídos e só perceberam que começara a chover forte quando as grossas gotas de chuva se chocaram no vidro da janela fechada. Sem muito o que fazer, Miro iria esperar que estiasse para sair. Enquanto isso ligaram a TV e conversavam prestando pouca atenção ao filme que passava. O grego acabara de ganhar um pretexto para ficar mais tempo ali com Kamus, e certamente não jogaria essa oportunidade fora._

_Foi tudo de repente._

_Quando Kamus deu por si, a conversa já havia parado e seus rostos estavam muito próximos, quase se beijando. Na verdade, nem se lembrava do que falavam momentos antes. Até teria ficado contente em ver que Miro, em partes, também sentia algo por si, se a conversa na lanchonete não tivesse lhe invadido a mente num estalo. _

_Desvencilhou-se do grego repentinamente, pedindo desculpas, e sentou no outro sofá. A situação ficou um tanto constrangedora e Kamus agradeceu mentalmente pelo celular de Miro ter tocado pouco depois. Observou quando Miro olhou a identificação no visor do aparelho e abriu um largo sorriso._

– _Pensei que tinha desistido da vida! – falou divertido. Nem parecia que a pouco passou por uma situação embaraçosa. – E então, descobriu algo?_

_Miro ouviu atentamente a outra pessoa falando._

– _Quando virá? – pausa – Tudo bem, ligue para marcar, preguiçoso. – ouviu o outro – Ok, certamente que quero saber de tudo. Tchau! – Desligou o telefone e voltou a mirar a janela. _

_Miro suspirou ao ver que a chuva ainda caia forte._

– _Por que não liga para casa e avisa que dormirá fora? Creio que não vá estiar tão cedo... – Kamus sugeriu em voz suave. Ainda estava um pouco constrangido, mas se Miro estava disposto a fingir que nada __quase__ aconteceu, então faria o mesmo. – Pode dormir aqui, se quiser. _

– _Posso mesmo? – sorriu. Kamus parecia embaraçado com a situação em que se meteram... Aliás, situação em que ele, Miro, meteu os dois. Só se perguntava se essa reação do ruivo era positiva ou negativa._

– _Sim, claro. – sorriu_

_O grego não perdeu tempo e ligou para casa. Samy atendeu. Ele avisou e conversou um pouco com a menina para saber como estava e se Saga estava em casa. Sorriu mais tranqüilo quando ela confirmou. Quando desligou, apenas perguntou onde dormiria, no que resultou numa pequena discussão. _

oOo

Kamus sentou na cama e espreguiçou-se. Agora tinha um emprego... Um emprego descente! Pensou se Miro não teria desconfiado de algo. Na conversa, estava tão nervoso que não reparou em nada, não analisou o grego como costumava fazer sempre com as pessoas com que conversava. Se o grego desconfiou ou não, ao menos lhe deu uma chance de parar com o que fazia e melhorar de vida. _Ter_ uma vida.

Levantou e dobrou os cobertores, organizou-os no guarda-roupa e arrumou a cama. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava sete horas. Penteou os cabelos e prendeu-os em um coque relaxado.

Saiu de seu quarto.

Levou um susto ao ver Miro dormindo em seu sofá. Então, não tinha sido um sonho misturado em suas lembranças... Tudo realmente tinha acontecido. Suspirou e sorriu. O grego ficava ainda mais bonito, ressonando.

A manhã ainda estava fria e ao observar o grego, imaginou que ele devia se mexer muito durante o sono. Não devia ter aceitado que ele dormisse no sofá, provavelmente acordaria todo dolorido. Suspirou e aproximou-se. Sem fazer qualquer barulho, pegou as pontas do cobertor e o cobriu. Afastou alguns fios ondulados do rosto dele, com delicadeza.

Miro era muito bonito...

Kamus despertou de seu transe após um ataque súbito de consciência e deixou o grego dormindo. As palavras que Miro lhe dissera martelavam em sua mente. Foi até o banheiro, onde escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Saiu e foi direto para a cozinha adiantar o café da manhã. Sabia que Miro era de perder a hora sem o sol batendo em seu rosto ou um despertador, e Isaak ainda não aparecera. Deveria estar se arrumando para a escola, naquele momento.

OoOoOoOoO

Miro sorriu, ao ouvir os passos se afastarem em direção à cozinha. Estava acordado enquanto sentia um olhar sobre si, o cobertor a lhe cobrir e até o discreto afago em seu rosto, e, principalmente, que sabia a quem pertencia. De todas as pessoas que conheceu em sua vida, apenas Kamus tinha aquele olhar penetrante. Ficava se perguntando se o francês também sentia algo por ele. Não... Senão não teria se afastado do beijo que iria acontecer. Kamus ainda era um mistério para si.

Achou a vida irônica. Logo ele, que teve vários relacionamentos, sérios e não, com vários garotos e até algumas garotas, acabou se deixando levar por aquele homem tão distante... Havia momentos em que pensava seriamente que Kamus era inalcançável.

Espreguiçou-se e levantou. Foi ao banheiro e improvisou um meio de escovar os dentes – com o dedo – e rapidamente foi até a cozinha. Mais tarde os escovaria decentemente. Lá estava o ruivo terminando de fazer o suco e os ovos mexidos.

O grego sorriu. Aproximou-se, sem fazer qualquer barulho, pelas costas do francês.

– Bom dia! – Miro falou baixo, próximo de seu ouvido, olhando sobre os ombros dele o que fazia.

Kamus quase deixou cair o jarro de suco com o susto, e num impulso virou de frente para o grego, recostando-se no balcão. Miro pôde notar a guarda alta do francês.

– Calma... – sorriu – Não pensei que estivesse tão distraído. Desculpa! – ergueu as mãos como sinal de paz e rendição.

– ... Tudo bem... – falou mais calmo, respirando fundo. Sorriu. – Bom... Dia... – a voz foi diminuindo. Foi quando se deu conta da proximidade dos dois.

Miro inconscientemente estava aproximando mais seu rosto do de Kamus.

O francês estava paralisado com a proximidade, na duvida entre a razão e seu desejo. Por que as coisas não poderiam ser mais simples? E também tinha Isaak que poderia não aceitar... _Isaak!_ Lembrou-se e se desvencilhou, terminando de por a mesa.

Miro deu um suspiro mudo e ajudou o francês. Ia abrir a boca para falar, quando ouviram uma voz juvenil e bem humorada adentrar no recinto.

– Bom dia! – Isaak entrou animado na cozinha, colocando sua bolsa no canto do chão e sentando-se à mesa. – A chuva não passou, Miro?

– Bom dia, Isaak! – Kamus cumprimentou polidamente.

– Bom dia! ­– Miro sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Kamus. – Não... Com isso acabei ficando. E você deveria ter me acordado para te ajudar a preparar o café da manhã, Kamus!

– Já disse que não deve se incomodar, Miro. É nosso convidado. Sirva-se.

Isaak sorria enquanto comia. Era muito bom ver os dois juntos, Miro parecia fazer muito bem ao seu irmão.

– Conversaram muito, ontem? – o menor perguntou, curioso. – Se divertiram? – sorriu.

– Conversamos um pouco... – Miro respondeu naturalmente. Não aconteceu o que pretendia, mas a noite foi agradável. E sorriu com o sutil toque que o menor usou na voz, de duplo sentido, que deixou Kamus um pouco constrangido e calado.

– E quando vai começar a trabalhar com Miro, Kamus? – Isaak soube quando voltaram. Miro fez questão de falar com o mais novo.

Kamus olhou para Miro. Nem ele sabia quando começaria, ainda não haviam conversado a respeito.

– Hoje mesmo, pequeno! – o grego falou divertido. – Quando terminarmos aqui, nos arrumaremos para ir.

– Que bom! – Isaak abriu um largo sorriso.

– Miro, não sei se tenho roupas adequadas... Não poderia me dar um tempo para tentar... – o ruivo foi interrompido.

– Nada disso. Você se arruma como preferir hoje e a caminho da empresa compramos algo.

– Não, Miro, eu não posso...

– Isso já está decidido, Kamus. – tornou a interrompê-lo. – Isaak, espere que eu te dou carona. – deu o outro assunto por encerrado.

– Obrigado, mas já combinei com uns colegas de irmos juntos. – recusou educadamente.

– Tem certeza? Levo vocês.

– Sim. Obrigado, mas não precisa. – sorriu. Claro que não os atrapalharia. – Já vou indo. Tchau, Miro... Tchau Kamus. – abraçou o irmão mais velho e pegou a mochila, saindo apressado. – Se não chegar a tempo pro almoço, deixa que eu me viro.

– Está bem... – o ruivo respondeu mais alto para que o outro ouvisse da porta. Agora apenas pensava como seria aquele dia, se conseguiria se adaptar na empresa do grego.

OoOoOoOoO

– Senhor Miro... – Pandora entrava na sala com algumas papeladas, mas parou ao ver Kamus sentado na cadeira do Chefe e Miro de pé ao seu lado, inclinado para falar com ele. A atenção dos dois voltou-se para a secretária no mesmo instante. – Trouxe o que me pediu... – falou mais baixo, surpresa.

– Obrigado, Pandora. – o grego estendeu a mão e pegou os documentos, dando uma olhada e colocando ao lado de Kamus. – Quanto ao que está vendo aqui, se acostume. Este é Kamus. Talvez o coloque para me ajudar a organizar meu trabalho até que encontre uma vaga para ele. É meu mais novo funcionário!

Pandora sorriu amigavelmente e deu as boas vindas, antes de se retirar.

Miro voltou a inclinar-se sobre o ruivo, falando próximo ao seu ouvido.

– Mande esses e-mails para depois começarmos a organizar essa papelada.

Kamus obedeceu, concentrando-se no que fazia. Miro não imaginava que o francês se dava tão bem com computadores. Sabia mexer perfeitamente e digitava razoavelmente rápido. Foi quando lembrou que o ruivo devia ter um computador só para ele na França e, portanto, estava familiarizado com a máquina.

– Pronto. – Kamus falou, virando-se para o grego.

Não esperava que Miro estivesse com o rosto tão próximo do seu. Olharam-se por segundos, quando seus lábios se tocaram. Kamus sentiu seu coração acelerar ao sentir o calor dos lábios de Miro sobre os seus.

Miro mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Os lábios de Kamus eram tão macios e convidativos... Queria ter mais que um simples roçar. _Precisava_. Entreabriu os seus, passando sua língua pelos lábios do francês, pedindo passagem.

Arrependeu-se.

Kamus não reagiu como o grego esperava. O ruivo afastou-se um tanto atordoado, ficando de pé e caminhando para o outro lado da mesa.

– O trabalho... o... que eu tenho que fazer...? – o francês perguntou, fingindo que não aconteceu nada; ou _tentando_ fingir. Sentou na cadeira de frente para Miro, que ocupou a sua.

– Vou te explicar... – pegou os papéis. Praguejava-se mentalmente. Por que tinha de ser tão apressado?! Sentia que o francês queria, mas não entendia as atitudes dele. Talvez estivesse indo rápido demais...

Miro escondeu o desânimo espontâneo que o outro causou. Kamus estaria brincando com ele? Preferia pensar e acreditar que seria uma espécie de trauma, após ter sido violentado. É, isso poderia explicar... Pensava o grego.

OoOoOoOoO

Kanon andava distraído pelas ruas de Nova York. Tinha ido na casa de Miro, visitar o dono e seu querido irmão. Era um domingo tranqüilo e agradável. Estava dando um passeio enquanto pensava no que descobriu ao conversar com Miro e seu Saga.

Kamus estava já há uma semana trabalhando para o grego...

Kanon sorriu. Já fazia um bom tempo que não via o ruivo e sentia falta dele. Não podia negar que adorara brincar com aquele francês orgulhoso e que o queria novamente na cama. Nunca havia sentido uma atração tão forte por alguém quanto por ele. Saga era seu amor, mas o ruivo... Kanon tinha obsessão por aquele rapaz atraente e orgulhoso de olhos penetrantes. Definitivamente queria aquele garoto de programa novamente para si e faria o que fosse necessário para que isso acontecesse.

Ficou surpreso ao olhar para frente e deparar-se com o homem que tanto desejava caminhando, distraído, olhando as vitrines com uma sacola de mantimentos na mão.

Kanon entrou em um beco estreito próximo sem ser notado em meio as pessoas. Quando viu Kamus passar, puxou-o repentinamente tampando sua boca, levando-o mais para os fundos.

– Pro seu bem, é melhor se comportar... Nem pense em gritar. – Kanon falou de modo intimidador, soltando os lábios Kamus. Colocou uma mão ao lado dele, na direção da saída. O ruivo não escaparia tão facilmente.

O coração do francês batia forte no peito. Encontrava-se nervoso, até assustado, mas não demonstrava. Apenas fitava com sua usual frieza e indiferença ao ver de quem se tratava.

– O que quer? – perguntou ríspido.

– Seu corpo. – sorriu sádico – E você vai me entregar...

– E quem vai me obrigar? – sorriu sarcástico – Olha, Kanon... Me esqueça, sim? – tentou se desvencilhar, mas foi bloqueado. – Vá se foder !

– Não abuse de meu bom humor... – estreitou os olhos. Quem aquele imbecil pensava que era?

– Não abuse _você_ de meu bom humor. – desafiou olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Controlava suas emoções, falando sempre friamente.

– Quer eu te coloque em seu devido lugar, puto? Não me faça perder a paciência...

– E o que você poderia fazer contra mim? – falou sarcástico.

– Além de te comer a força? Também sei de seu segredinho... – deu um meio sorriso, safado.

– Eu não estou mais com a perna quebrada, caso não tenha reparado. Agora posso me defender perfeitamente. E suas ameaças não me atingem mais.

– Ah... ficou valente... – falou com deboche, aproximando mais o corpo do de Kamus, que permanecia contra a parede.

Kamus sabia que se Kanon partisse para a força bruta, dificilmente teria alguma chance. O outro era visivelmente mais forte e tinha um treinamento como o irmão, para completar. Mas não se deixaria intimidar. Enfrentaria como pudesse, se necessário. Tentou sair mais uma vez e foi novamente bloqueado. Definitivamente Kanon não o deixaria sair por bem.

– Saia da minha frente! – o francês ordenou, o que fez o outro dar uma breve risada.

– Você não manda em nada aqui... Nem adianta fazer cara feia.

Kanon tentou agarrá-lo para tirar suas roupas a força, mas parou para segurar um soco que Kamus desferiu.

– Já disse que não pode contra mim... – apertou a mão de Kamus e aproximou-se do pescoço dele, beijando-lhe de forma luxuriosa. Antes que tivesse qualquer outra reação, o francês, que parecia estar cedendo, lhe acertou uma joelhada nos testículos.

As pernas de Kanon fraquejaram e Kamus aproveitou a brecha, soltando a bolsa que levava e acertou-lhe um belo soco no rosto, que fez com que o grego caísse sem poder reagir.

– _Au revoir_, Kanon. – Kamus falou com deboche, pegou sua bolsa e apressou-se para a saída do beco, passando a mão como que para limpar onde os lábios do outro tocara em seu pescoço. Desapareceu em meio as pessoas, andando sem olhar para trás. Estava cansado de ser intimidado pelos outros.

Kanon estava sentado no chão com uma mão em seu baixo ventre. Esperava a dor aliviar para sair daquele beco abafado e nojento. Nunca havia passado por uma situação tão humilhante. Sentia o gosto metálico de sangue, devia estar com o lábio cortado. Seus olhos fitaram a saída, brilhando em fúria.

– Isso não ficará barato, ruivo... Você não sairá impune... Vou acabar com você! – falou entre os dentes, num sussurro.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim à Masami Kurumada e cia. O nome _Carlo di Angelis_ é de autoria da **Pipe.**

Gostaria de mandar um beijo especial para: **Dea**,** Ana Paula**,**Ryoko Watase**,** VikscorpioN**,**Lunnafianna**,**Elizia Kiyamada Oro-Chan**,**Lhu Chan**,** Roberta Maxwell**,**Theka Tsukishiro**,**Cherry Lara**,**Bela Patty**,**Ana Jaganshi**,** Kampbell-li**,** Fran**, **InuPV**, **Haina Aquarius-sama**, **graziele**, **Krika Haruno**, **Leo no Nina** e **Paola Scorpio**. Obrigada a todos! Obrigada também a _**Ilia Verseau**_ por ter revisado o capítulo pra mim. Beijos, fofa!

**Perséfone-san**

**24/04/09**


	11. O Herdeiro

**11- O Herdeiro.**

- O de sempre? - Um jovem barman cumprimentou com um sorriso um de seus fiéis clientes. Anoitecera não fazia muito tempo e o estabelecimento abrira há pouco.

- Sim. - Kanon sentou de apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Parece-me que o seu dia não foi muito agradável... - Serviu a tequila.

- Foi péssimo! - fitava o rapaz com olhar frio e ameaçador. - Mas que curiosidade é essa, Algol?

- Depois de tanto tempo e conversa, considero-o meu amigo, Kanon... E vê se não faz nenhuma besteira... Não deixe a frustração que lhe acertou o rosto atingir seu cérebro. - disse o rapaz de trás do balcão, notando a bochecha pouco inchada de Kanon. Deduziu que ele deveria ter levado um belo golpe.

- Cuide de sua vida! - Bebeu a tequila, pedindo uma nova dose.

O rapaz tornou a servi-lo, decidindo por calar-se. Saiu por instantes do balcão e voltou pouco depois com gelo enrolado em um pano e entregou à Kanon.

- Não te pedi isso. - falou ríspido. Seu humor estava péssimo.

- Por conta da casa. - Algol falou com indiferença - Vamos, coloque isso no rosto. - e se afastou para atender outros clientes.

Kanon levou o gelo ao rosto, sua expressão nada amigável. Não tirava da mente a ideia de vingar-se daquele ruivo.

OoOoOoOoO

Logo cedo, Kamus estava na sala olhando-se no espelho enquanto terminava de dar o nó da gravata azul-escuro e via como ficou com sua camisa preta. Miro havia levado para seu pequeno apartamento as roupas que havia lhe comprado quando se acidentou. Foi até bom, pois não tinha muitas roupas sociais. Arrumava seu cabelo já penteado em um rabo de cavalo folgado. A roupa escura que vestia dava um perfeito contraste com sua pele alva e seus cabelos vermelhos.

Estava pronto.

Seguiu até o sofá e sentou-se despojadamente. Trabalhar com Miro não estava sendo nada fácil. O grego muitas vezes se aproximava demais e diversas vezes quase acabaram se beijando. Isso não podia acontecer, não iria permitir! Não queria sujar Miro; seria injusto depois de tudo o que fez por ele e seus irmãos! Era uma tortura ter o grego tão perto de si, vendo que queria tentar algo e não poder aceitar. Tinha sempre de se afastar. Sua sorte era que seu novo patrão devia pensar que ele tinha algum tipo de medo, já que acreditava que havia sido violentado. Também doía saber que Miro desconhecia a verdade, mas nada poderia fazer. Se falasse, poderia ser muito pior.

Respirou fundo, tentando afastar todos aqueles pensamentos. Logo estaria em mais um dia de tortura ao lado do grego que amava sem sequer poder se aproximar muito dele. Olhou para um pequeno relógio ao lado do telefone e suspirou. Levantou e pegou as chaves do apartamento para trancá-lo. Iria esperar o grego na entrada.

OoOoOoOoO

Sentado à mesa que ficava no jardim, estava Miro tomando seu café da manhã, conversando e rindo com Samanta. Era uma bela manhã ensolarada e estava com um excelente humor. Fazia uma semana que trabalhava com Kamus e o francês já cumpria com suas funções sem problemas. Quem olhasse, pensaria que Miro arrumou o emprego para Kamus apenas para ajudá-lo e no máximo pela preguiça do empresário, afinal, o francês realizava a maioria de suas funções, deixando-o à toa a maior parte do tempo. Miro apenas assinava os papéis e ia às reuniões, não deixando de levar Kamus consigo. Kamus tornara-se seu inseparável assistente. Na realidade, Miro realmente deu o trabalho para mantê-lo a maior parte do tempo possível perto de si. Haviam várias vagas na empresa que Kamus poderia preencher, mas Miro sempre arranjava outra pessoa para tal. Insistia com o ruivo, mas este sempre se esquivava, evitando maior proximidade.

- Toma, Zeus! - a menina dava mais um biscoito ao Husky branco que estava sentado ao seu lado com as papas dianteiras erguidas, pedindo.

O grego sorriu.

- Senhor Miro? Telefone... - uma empregada se aproximou com o aparelho sem fio.

- Ah, obrigado Anna! - a empregada se recolheu, corada. Não esperava que seu patrão soubesse seu nome. Miro atendeu o telefone. - Sim? - ouviu o a outra pessoa e sorriu amplamente. - Enfim! - ouviu - Ok, estarei esperando. - desligou o aparelho e colocou sobre a mesa.

Pegou sua pasta, celular e seu terno que estava na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Agora tenho que ir. Qualquer coisa me ligue, ok?

- Tudo bem, tio! Saga me leva para a escola. - sorriu - Vou terminar meu trabalho.

- Certo. - depositou um beijo na cabeça da menina e saiu.

Dirigiu cantarolando até chegar ao prédio humilde que Kamus vivia. Mal estacionou, o ruivo desceu as escadarias e entrou no carro. Miro voltou a dar a partida.

- Já disse que não precisa mais vir me buscar. Pego um ônibus! - Kamus sempre falava isso, mas Miro ignorava.

- E eu já lhe disse que não! - sorriu docemente. – É caminho.

Camus olhou para ele, preferindo não se pronunciar? Aquele loiro achava que era burro? Era totalmente fora do caminho para a empresa. A empresa ficava como que entre a casa de Miro e a sua.

O grego só não havia reparado que havia sido seguido.

OoOoOoOoO

- Não, Ayacos, ainda não sei como vai ficar! Se vire um pouco também e colabore! Estou ocupado! - Miro falava ao telefone. - É, procure você também, oras! Tchau! - desligou e sentou despojadamente no sofá de sua sala. Estava se estressando com os telefonemas e Ayacos ainda tinha de ligar para mais cobranças...

Kamus lançou-lhe um discreto olhar, logo voltando ao que fazia.

- Só falta você conferir e assinar. - Kamus entregou ao grego algumas folhas que acabara de digitar e imprimir, esperando de pé à sua frente.

Miro pegou e começou a revisar. Confiava no francês, mas o fazia por obrigação e por Kamus ainda ser inexperiente, embora a cada documento elaborado, realizasse um ótimo trabalho.

Bateram à porta e Pandora adentrou no recinto. Miro ergueu os olhos para fita-la.

- Senhor, tem um rapaz lá fora que deseja vê-lo. - Disse formalmente.

O grego franziu o cenho, mas logo descontraiu imaginando quem fosse.

- Pode mandar entrar. - sorriu ao falar, terminando de revisar os papéis.

- Sim senhor. - Pandora retirou-se.

Miro terminava de assinar os papéis, quando pouco depois a porta abriu-se novamente.

- Tome, Kamus. - entregou tudo ao francês. - Poderia me fazer dois favores? - disse ao olhar quem entrara e sorrir - Entregue esses papéis que acabei de assinar à Pandora e depois desça para o quarto andar, na sala do Thomas, a 405. Verifique se está tudo pronto e o ajude no que faltar, sim? Preciso para hoje e ele está enrolado.

- Thomas? - o francês ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, um dos diretores de marketing. Ah, você ainda não o conheceu, não é mesmo? – sorriu - É uma boa oportunidade... Ele lhe dirá tudo o que for necessário saber para ajudá-lo.

- Se você diz... - caminhou até a porta, passando pelo rapaz que adentrara e que permanecia em silêncio e cumprimentando-o educado. - Está bem. – retirou-se lançando um último olhar aos dois rapaz que deu mais alguns passos em direção à Miro.

Deixou a papelada com Pandora e seguiu até o elevador, logo adiante. Apertou o botão e entrou, apertando em seguida o número quatro. Pensava em que assunto que de tão importante e confidencial, faria Miro inventar um pretexto qualquer para tirá-lo da sala. Até as reuniões da empresa o grego lhe permitia e _insistia_ que fosse...

O homem que entrara era bonito. Alto, pele alva, olhos muito azuis e cabelos longos e lisos que mais pareciam fios de ouro. Achava que deveria ser mais velho, mas não podia negar que por aparência, parecia mais um rapaz de no máximo vinte anos. Também estava muito bem vestido com uma camisa branca e calça grafite. Começou a imaginar se o grego havia desistido dele para ficar com aquele rapaz. Essa ideia lhe doeu o peito, mas achou melhor.

O elevador se abriu no quarto andar e ele tentou afastar todos esses pensamentos de sua mente, procurando descobrir onde ficava a sala desse tal de Thomas.

Na sala de Miro...

- Empregado novo? - o loiro perguntou com um sorriso, cumprimentando o grego que postou-se de pé à sua frente.

- Sim, Shaka. - sorriu - Novato e inexperiente, mas diria que é meu melhor funcionário. Venha, sente-se! - indicou uma cadeira e sentou-se na sua, do outro lado da mesa.

- Obrigado, meu amigo. - sentou-se. - Como vão as coisas?

- Tudo muito bem! Ando tendo apenas alguns contratempos afetivos, mas espero que logo serão resolvidos.

- Também, assim como torço que desta vez esteja realmente apaixonado pela moça, e não que seja só mais uma aventura.

- Dessa vez é bem diferente, Shaka... Até pelo fato de que desta vez não é uma moça.

O grego não pode evitar um risinho ao ver a surpresa nos olhos azuis de seu amigo.

- Desta vez me surpreendeu, Miro... - sorriu enviesado - Era o ruivo que estava aqui, não?

- É tão evidente assim?

- Sou um investigador, meu caro... Não se esqueça que sou atencioso aos detalhes.

- É... Atencioso até fora de serviço! - riu - Mas por que demorou tanto para voltar?

- Se não me falha a memória... Havia lhe dito que estava de férias e que queria aproveitar ao máximo com meu namorado.

- E... ?

-"E...- que aproveitei para passar alguns dias em Paris com ele, após o trabalhinho que o _senhor_ me deu.

- Não sei se te xingo por me deixar na expectativa ou se te agradeço por tudo.

- Agradecimentos são mais apropriados. - sorriu.

- Me parece de bom humor... Descobriu algo de útil?

- Miro, meu amigo... Na primeira semana fui sozinho para Paris e o infeliz que me deste o nome parecia um santo. Eu agia discretamente e tentava pegar algo no flagra, mas nada acontecia!

- Então não conseguiu nenhuma prova para incriminá-lo como pedófilo... - falou desanimado.

O loiro riu.

- De início não e já estava quase desanimando achando que você era um idiota que me fez perder tempo. Já estava pronto para te ligar e dizer palavras de baixo calão. Foi quando em uma bela noite ele saiu de madrugada de sua casa. Eu o segui e, para minha surpresa, o vi entrando em uma boate de quinta e trocar palavras com um elemento suspeito, que não parava de olhar para os lados, e trocaram alguma coisa discretamente. Isso não faz muito sentido quando se é um dos homens mais ricos da cidade. Consegui algumas fotos, mas sem o flash a qualidade não é das melhores. Liguei para meu superior e disse que eu estava averiguando o tal Carlo di Angelis e que achava que ele realmente poderia estar envolvido em algo sujo. Ele foi até Paris e entrou em contato com a justiça francesa e assim, com um pouco de insistência e trabalho, tive permissão para agir livremente... - sorriu abertamente - Resumindo tudo, Carlo di Angelis está ferrado.

- Então tem provas que o incriminem? - o grego revelou um sorriso de cabide com a notícia.

- Tive trabalho com esse. Sempre agia pelas sombras... Mas tenho algumas provas e testemunhas. Ele não _só_ é pedófilo quanto _também_ está envolvido com tráfico de drogas e é mandante de assassinatos. Um preso aceitou falar do crime que lhe foi encomendado, se tivesse proteção. Também consegui entrar em contato com um rapaz que trabalhava na casa, ele aceitou depor se fosse protegido pela polícia. Aquele sujeito é procurado há muito tempo pela polícia francesa, mas tudo o que sabiam é que ele era reconhecido por todos do submudo como Máscara da Morte, pelas ameaças que fazia constantemente até para quem estivesse ao seu lado.

O grego não pode evitar um sorriso de satisfação.

- Agora, o que intriga é que ele está de posse te uma parte da empresa de softwares que pertenceria ao filho mais velho dos Payet Dussaut. Alegou que os três sobrinhos estavam desaparecidos e que nunca conseguiu encontra-los, mas acho suspeito. Acredito até que ele possa ter assassinado os garotos.

- Na verdade não. Ele abusava sexualmente do mais velho, que ainda era uma criança, e o intimidava ameaçando seus irmãos mais novos para que não falasse nada para ninguém. Apenas conseguiram fugir quando o _herdeiro_ atingiu a maior idade.

- Então você sabe onde está o rapaz mais velho, Kamus! - falou num misto de surpresa e felicidade.

- Perfeitamente. – não achou adequado revelar ainda que era aquele rapaz ruivo. Não por falta de confiança em Shaka, mas talvez devesse falar primeiro com Kamus.

- Provavelmente deram um jeito de viajar clandestinamente, mas isso tudo pode ser relevado devido à acusação de ameaça sobre o di Angelis... - sorriu - Esse rapaz teria que depor, assim que provado quem ele realmente é. Onde ele está?

- Isso eu direi em outro momento, quando ele souber dessa investigação. Só não sei se ele ficará feliz ou se vai querer me matar, depois dessa.

- Ele deveria era te agradecer! Ele poderá retomar os negócios de sua família e até poderá comprar a parte que pertence ao di Angelis!

- Falarei com ele quando achar uma hora apropriada...

- Só não demore muito. Estou organizando as provas e acertando as ultimas coisas com as testemunhas. O Julgamento está sendo marcado e di Angelis já foi intimado a depor. Responderá em liberdade até o final do julgamento, mas está com as contas bloqueadas e proibido de deixar a cidade.

- Tudo bem.

- Depois dessa, até eu te agradeço, grego. Terei de informar que você solicitou a investigação, mas não se preocupe com nada. Talvez eu até receba uma promoção! Você me entregou um dos caras mais procurados de bandeja!

- Ok, ok, depois você me paga. - falou divertido - Estou tão feliz quanto você!

- Em breve entrarei em contato com você para que me apresente a Kamus Dussaut. Preciso conversar com ele.

- Tudo bem. - sorriu.

- Agora preciso ir, Mu fica mal humorado quando me atraso. - Shaka se levantou e voltou a cumprimentar o grego, antes de se retirar.

Miro o acompanhou até a porta, onde pôde ver Kamus recostado na mesa de Pandora, conversando com a moça com um sorriso nos lábios. Shaka cumprimentou-os e dirigiu-se ao elevador. O grego não pôde deixar de olhar para a cena com ciúmes, tentando disfarçar. Sempre que investia no ruivo, ele se desvencilhava, isso quando não aparentava que cederia, mas depois se afastava desconversando ou inventando qualquer outra coisa. Se _ele_ não poderia se aproximar demasiadamente do ruivo, _ninguém _poderia até que recebesse ou uma aceitação ou um fora de vergonha. Decidiu evitar tais pensamentos e sorriu.

- Não esperava que já tivesse voltado, Kamus... Venha. - abriu espaço pela porta para que o ruivo passasse.

Kamus entrou e dirigiu-se para a cadeira postada frente a mesa do grego, onde Shaka estivera.

- O rapaz já tinha concluído seu serviço. Apenas ajudei a organizar tudo e voltei. - estendeu um envelope e um CD ao grego - Ele me pediu para que lhe entregasse isso.

- Obrigado... - pegou e retirou os papéis de seu interior, dando uma olhada rápida e repousando-os sobre a mesa. - Depois olho isso com calma. - voltou seus olhos para o francês - Kamus... Gostaria de almoçar lá em casa neste sábado? Talvez até jantar, também...

Miro pensou que seria uma boa. Estavam na segunda-feira. Teria quatro dias para pensar como falaria com o outro sobre as investigações e da importância de suas acusações e depoimentos, fora que passariam um tempo agradável juntos, até tal momento.

Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Adoraria, Miro, mas não queria deixar Isaak sozinho e...

- Leve-o! - interrompeu. - Tenho certeza que Samy vai gostar de conhecê-lo...

- Não sei se seria uma boa ideia...

- Ora, vamos... Este sábado Saga também irá jantar lá! Seria tudo entre amigos! Você poderia ir comigo daqui da empresa!

- ... Está bem... Darei o endereço de sua casa para Isaak.

- Faço questão de passar em sua casa e pegá-lo.

Miro abriu um largo sorriso. Não conseguia imaginar a reação de Kamus após a conversa que planejava ter; achava simplesmente impossível prever as reações do ruivo, mas achava que, após receber uns insultos e talvez gritos, que o francês se animaria com a possibilidade de rever o que era seu por direito. Miro também estava animado pelo fato do outro ir almoçar em sua casa. Desde o atropelamento Kamus não pisara os pés naquele lugar.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e cia e o nome _Carlo di Angelis_ é de autoria da **Pipe.**

Cá estou eu novamente, com mais um capítulo. Sinceramente espero que ele agrade. Parabéns para quem acertou que o investigador era o Shaka! Ele finalmente deu com as caras! Peço desculpas se errei com qualquer procedimento criminal, mas não entendo muito disso e minhas pesquisas não colaboraram muito...

Agradecimentos e beijos especiais para: **Kamy Jaganshi, , Paola Scorpio, Lunnafianna, Krika Haruno, dea, Graziele Kiyamada, Lhu Chan, Dra. Nina, Theka Tsukishiro, ****Mr. Devilish Blueberry ****, ****VikscorpioN, Star, Elizia Kiyamada, Kampbell-li, Karlinha Belm, Mariana Abe, Yuki Souza, Maga do 4, dd, LoliM, Camus Aquario **e** Roberta Maxwell** (que como muitos outros insistiu pela fic e aqui está mais um capítulo).

Bem, atualizei para mostrar que estou tentando terminar as fics. Mas tentarei primeiro a outra (Vampire) e depois essa. Afinal, a outra já iniciei a produção e não tenho tempo para me dedicar as duas.

Agradeço a todos que foram pacientes e aos que ainda não desistiram de minhas bebês.

Espero que deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, lembrando que elas incentivam na continuação das fics.

As do capítulo 10 em breve serão respondidas, estou com um tempo limitado.

Bjs e novamente obrigada.

25-02-2012

Perséfone-san


End file.
